Fallen for the Kill
by Kibou32
Summary: AU Summary inside. This is a PV, K(Gk)B & ROC Story Completed.
1. Ch 1

Fallen for the Kill. By: HopePoe26  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ/GT doesn't belong to me.  
  
Summary: A/U in which there's only a couple of saiyans around, okay just three: Vegeta, Kakarott and Radditz. Vegeta is still the prince, but Kakarott and Radditz are his half brothers and they currently have escaped Freeza with the help of a smart scientist called Bulma Briefs. She has decided to help them finish off Freeza. On the other side there's Pan who has been estranged from her home planet just because she's half inu-youkai and half saiyan. Her mother was killed by a saiyan and now she is currently in rolled in a private school called Saiyuki and the reason for it is because after having a couple of setbacks she has learned that there will be three new teachers that are stronger than human. She and her friend Kim who is helping because she also has a score to settle with the saiyans are looking forward to fight and kill the ghosts that pursue them.  
  
A/N: People this an alternate universe, so sometimes there might seem like there is an on going relationship with Pan and Kakarott or maybe even Radditz but just remember that they are separate entities and they are not related, so this is not INCEST! I am still deciding, but this might just end Vegeta/Pan. I was going to make it P/T, but I couldn't fit his personality in the story. I'd like to hear some comments so if you'd like to review fine, if you don't whatever. I don't care.  
  
-  
  
Kim sat in front of the classroom awaiting for the teacher to start talking. She had been in this class with the rest of the people and she couldn't wait for the teacher to actually show up. She looked out the window and sighed. 'Pan must be in gym by now.' – she mused.  
  
Her friend Pan had been with her since her mother's death at the hands of one of those Space Pirates and Pan had been one of the slaves that helped her escape one of those perverted monsters. Her father who had not been there at the time, had offered Pan a great sum of money for taking good care of his beloved daughter. But Kim who had gotten used to being with Pan said that instead of the money, he should adopt Pan as his long lost niece.  
  
His brother Gohan had disappeared along his wife and small daughter on a quest at Mars. Her father agreed and since then Kim had gotten along just fine with her brand new cousin and best friend.  
  
She later learnt that the one who conducted the ship was saiyan and she felt like she wanted to kill the bastard who had dared. When she came with this piece of information, her best friend had erupted. She had said that she wanted to know everything and that she wanted to go after the bastard. After that, Kim had demanded that Pan explain herself. So she did.  
  
What Pan told her was true evil... someone had finished her mother just like that guy had with Kim's. Then she had been estranged from her home planet just because they didn't like her looks or her power. So here they were in a school that had separated boys in one side and girl on the other, trying to get more information about these creeps.  
  
But so far they had had no luck. Then one day while Pan was watching the boys play soccer, she had overheard that the segregated school which everyone complained about, the one they were both in... was getting three new teachers. All male and apparently they were stronger than humans. At first she had been doubtful because there were other species that were stronger than humans, but Pan decided to find out more and had even seen one of them. He had a very large amount of hair that reached the floor and a tail that resembled hers and she was sure they were the right race.  
  
But Pan wanted to keep them on sight, so she said that she would change to another name and become a student in the boys school. Kim fought with her to make her change her mind, but with no avail. So after a month and a half in crafting this new person into being, Pan was ready to become Jay, age seventeen. Since Pan didn't suffer from the annoying period as Kim did, it was easy for her to blend in.  
  
Pan decided to train Kim into the art of combat with and without weapons just in case the saiyans went in for the kill before either were ready to do it themselves. And all through the summer they trained like maniacs and Kim found more about Pan than she knew before. And she liked the fact that she had a friend now... she just hoped that would never change.  
  
A week before...  
  
Bulma Briefs was a woman with great amounts of patience, but once she had met Prince Vegeta, she wondered briefly if he was sent to Earth just to make her loose her mind. But it was not like that, he was the only arrogant bastard that made her loose her patience, Kakarott and Radditz did not even bothered her that much aside from food.  
  
All of them had jet black hair and the darkest black eyes she had ever seen. When she had first met Radditz his hair reached the floor, but now his hair hung in a ponytail and he looked yummy. As yummy as a guy who said nothing but Food, water and sleep could get to. She was sure he could understand her perfectly, but he chose not to speak to her at all which made her feel weird. Then there was Kakarott. He was the perfect gentleman with her. He helped her with everything and anything her heart desired. Which was often about brawn and not brains, but she didn't mind. He was a big help in her research and of course handling the big and heavy cases that she sometimes got in her house.  
  
Yet even though they were all very handsome, intelligent and strong they sure ate a lot. So after a month of doing this, she finally told them to get a job. To which the vegetable prince – that was her nickname towards the Prince – had responded that what kind of a job would she like them to get that wouldn't make people overly suspicious about them. He had a point there. When the military company had gone bankrupt, Bulma who was the head administrator of taking care of the specimens found Vegeta, Kakarott and Radditz all in a bad state that indicated plain starvation.  
  
So she took them in and nearly went bankrupt from the amount of food each inhaled. Because she just couldn't call it eating. They inhaled an incredible amount of food in less than two minutes. Then she found that a private high school called Saiyuki needed some male teachers for gym, literature and philosophy. So she gave the school a call and sent the three saiyans for a screening.  
  
They came back four hours later saying that they got the job easily enough. Vegeta snorted as if to say that he thought them fools for not asking more references, but Kakarott just winked at her to show that the prince was not really angry at all. So there they were Kakarott and Radditz sitting by the fridge reading each books of literature and they seemed to be very into it. That is until Bulma strolled into the kitchen, turned on all the lights and screeched.  
  
"WOMAN!!!" – yelled Vegeta from the couch situated in front of the kitchen as he suddenly woke up from his sleep.  
  
"Jesus! You guys scared the hell out of me! How come the lights were off?" – she asked as she took in Kakarott's appearance and Radditz as well.  
  
"We don't need lights Bulma-san." – said Kakarott easily and then finished writing off something on the book. "I'm finished!" – next to him Radditz grumbled and then said...  
  
"Baka. You just say that because you are younger than me." – to which Bulma responded...  
  
"He is?" – Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Of course Woman. Didn't you notice that at first?" – he snorted at her looking irritated.  
  
"Uh... no. Why should I notice something like that when you all look barely out of your early twenties?" – she said sarcastically at the end and found Kakarott looking at her strangely.  
  
"Hn. It only comes to show that you know nothing of us as of yet." – said a cryptic Vegeta.  
  
Then he ordered Bulma to get him some food ready as of now. 


	2. Ch 2

Fallen for the Kill. By: HopePoe26  
  
Vegeta strolled into the room and briefly wondered why he got changed from being a gym teacher to a homeroom teacher in the girl's side of the school. He sighed inwardly and cursed the almighty god that whenever he met him he would kill him. He cleared his throat and all the girls quickly sat down. Then he felt it. Kakarott had taught him to sense ki without those blasted machines that Freeza had given them before. He growled subconsciously remembering why he was in this stupid mud ball of a planet in the first place. He concentrated and realized it was coming from a blond girl. But before he could do anything about it – after he had explained to the class that he was their new homeroom teacher – the bell rang signaling for them to leave the classroom.  
  
The good thing about this happening was that he got a good look of the blond girl and noticed that she wasn't a girl anymore, he could even smell her maturity. Small wonders. The bad thing was that he couldn't come up to her to demand answers as Bulma had told him he could not expect everyone to follow down that path. In other words for people to bow to him just because he said so and she emphasized that teenagers were just the worst.  
  
On the other building, Pan was listening to another boring lecture, her friend and roommate Jake was sitting next to her almost about to fall off the chair and into the floor. The cause: sheer boredom. Their teacher was an old guy who taught Latin and even though Pan loved Latin, the guy sure made it boring. Then when the bell rang she had to go to English/Literature class. Most of the day was going to be filled with boring subjects that she actually did really like, but the teachers were the ones who controlled the subject or so they thought.  
  
It was clear to her that most of the teachers spoke of the subject as if it were a bore to them too. She trudged up the stairs to the next class and found out that she was the first one to arrive. The reason: there was a break of 10 minutes before that class. She had everything with her so all she said was take a seat and wait for the 10 minutes to pass.  
  
"Mr. Son? Is that you?" – Pan was startled when she heard him say that. She turned to see a tall guy with spiky hair that sprung in all directions. His features were as Kim would've defined it: gorgeous. His eyes were the darkest hue of black and his face seemed younger than any other teacher she had ever met.  
  
True she had only been on this side of the school for no more than five months, but she could see that he was young. She also began to feel as if she should know him. But as she looked into his eyes, her heart began to beat faster and suddenly for the first time in her life she was scared that her dog ears would pop up from outside the hat she wore to hide them.  
  
"Yes it's me." – she answered quietly not daring to add any emotion for fear of being discovered by this new person.  
  
"Ah. I guessed right. The previous teacher said you always wore a hat, is there some very real reason as to why I should let you keep it on too?" – he said slightly teasing her but inside Kakarott knew that instead of it being a he it was a she.  
  
"I could show you the reason if it bothers you that much sir." – he shook his head.  
  
"It's ok. But I'd like to talk to you after class about something, ok?" – she just nodded because she knew not what to tell him.  
  
Kakarott on the other hand wondered if she was hunting him down for Freeza. Then he shook his head, probably not since he had not dealings with Earth as of yet. But he would come and when he did they would be ready to kill him. He knew that Vegeta was not in the least interested in the safety of the planet. He had killed many planets just to safe his ass so he really didn't think that he'd care, but maybe one day he would.  
  
Kakarott gave out handouts and stuff he had just come up with when he came in to the school with the prince and his older brother Radditz. The prince had been adamant that they all meet for lunch so to give each other notes about what the other had to say about school. Kakarott had immediately cracked a joke saying that the prince was just scared of the baka humans thus resulting in an all out brawl between them on Bulma's tidy living room. He chuckled as he remembered how Bulma had made them both he and the prince clean up or she wouldn't cook them anything for dinner when they came home.  
  
Soon he found out that his class wasn't as boring as he thought it was going to be. Most of the boys were blind to the fact that a girl was sitting next to them. In fact they thought of her as part of the group. What a pity it would turn out if he were to tell them that their friend was not a boy but a girl! He actually wanted to do otherwise. He wanted to train her and he wanted to know why. He blinked. Why what? His thoughts were turning mad again. It wasn't as if he were nuts or totally out of the reality he lived in but sometimes his father's curse came to haunt him.  
  
Bardock had been cursed with a third eye. A third eye that sometimes did good and sometimes it was a pain in the ass. This time it was neither. He was wondering about it when the bell rang. All students got up to go to the cafeteria while the boy/girl stayed behind waiting patiently for him to talk.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about Sir?" – Pan was sweating inside her uniform. She had never been so nervous before in her life. She decided that if there really was a god above she would be saved. But no such luck today.  
  
"Why don't we go outside and into the park? I like the outdoors better. That way no one will bother us." – 'Shit!' thought Pan as she nodded. Now she was terrified.  
  
Once they reached a secluded spot that Kakarott was comfortable with. He flopped down on the ground and told Pan to sit down next to him. She sat still confused as to why he would want that, but she soon found out as a furry brown tail came out of his pants and she thought 'Oh My GOD! He's a saiyan too!'  
  
"Oops! Sorry. It's okay though... I know you are a girl and a saiyan also, so I'm not worried about you finding out." – he said as he leaned down his head towards the trunk of the tree.  
  
"How did you--?!!" – she couldn't even control the shock in her voice as it switched from the subtle male to the obvious female.  
  
"I can sense you. Also your smell is distinctly female, so it's hard to miss." – he said even though his eyes were closed.  
  
"What do you want from me then?!" – she was disgusted. He wasn't the one who was at fault for her mother's death and even though she hated all saiyans alike – she was not so sure of this suddenly and it scared her – he didn't seem evil-hearted. In fact she felt almost comfortable in his presence.  
  
"I want to train you so you can harness your ki and be able to use it better. I will keep your secret on the account that you will train whenever and wherever I say so."  
  
"Is that all?!" – she asked.  
  
"Is there something else I should ask you for? I don't see the reason as to why you should be surprised. Or do you want to give me something else?"  
  
"No way jose, I just thought it was very lenient of you to ask just that."  
  
"Did I mention that you will follow my orders to the letter?" – she groaned at that. She had imagined that he wanted to have sex or something like that with her. But she noticed that this other deal was worst than having sex with him. Not that she would but – blush – he was handsome after all. She shook her head so hard that her hat fell off leaving her red hair flying out into space.  
  
Kakarott turned to see her and was suddenly captivated by the red flaming hair and orange dog ears framing her head. He leaned on his knees and grabbed her ears softly and she gasped in response as suddenly she was pursued by pleasure. Something she had never felt before but Kakarott didn't stop his quest to feel her hair or her ears. He rubbed the spot behind her ears and soon got her purring, her tail unweaving itself from her narrow waist.  
  
Once Kakarott saw it, he realized that he was teasing her sexually and stopped her in mid-purr. She had her eyes semi-closed and her breathing was shallow. He waited for her to regain her senses and smelled in her heated scent. His eyes widened a fraction as he discovered that she was untouched and was more surprised when he felt himself respond to her heat. But he controlled himself and said...  
  
"I didn't know you had that, I apologize. I was just curious." – she expelled a gust of breath that she had held and said...  
  
"It's okay, just please promise me you won't do that ever again."  
  
"It's a promise." – he said as they shook hands to seal their deal. 


	3. Ch 3

Fallen for the Kill. By: HopePoe26  
  
She couldn't decide what was worst: the fact that Pan hadn't showed up yet or that her homeroom teacher was eying her every move. She guessed it was the latter. Then she saw Pan coming her way, a few wisps of red hair coming out of her hat. She looked questioningly at her but all Pan did was shake her head as if saying 'don't ask'.  
  
"You won't believe what I have to tell you!" – she said to Pan fully expecting her to try and calm her down, but found her not looking at her at all but locking eyes with her new homeroom teacher.  
  
She wondered why this was happening, but she could not make Pan break eye contact with the guy and it bothered her too much for her own liking. Then a hand positioned itself on Kim's shoulder making her yelp and with that Pan whipped her head to see what was wrong thus breaking eye contact with Vegeta who after a second blinked, shook his head and found his real target: Radditz.  
  
"Weren't we supposed to meet for lunch today Kim?" – asked a blond girl with blue eyes.  
  
"You scared the hell out of me, Marron!" – Kim yelled. But she was taken aback when Marron redirected her gaze at Pan.  
  
"Whose this?" – at this Kim began to get nervous. Marron was the most popular girl in the girl's section and she had only been there for near 5 months! Anything that Kim would say, could be held against her.  
  
"I'm Jay. Kim's boyfriend." – said Pan in a deep quiet voice. Marron squealed happily and said...  
  
"Wow! I didn't know Kim had a boyfriend! This beats the fact that there are three gorgeous guys as teachers!" – she then shook Pan's hand in fervor to which Pan sweat drop but did not take her hand away from Marron.  
  
"You had one too?" – asked Kim curiously just for the sake of pretending Pan hadn't said she was her boyfriend.  
  
"Uh-huh. He had long black hair and wore these green shade sunglasses. He taught us English literature and he was so good! He didn't speak too much, but it was okay. He was such a handsome guy! sigh Oh well, too bad he wouldn't look at any of us without a backward glance. But here I am babbling about our new teacher and you haven't yet told me how did you meet this hunk!" – Pan blushed because a girl like Marron had called her a hunk without knowing that he was really a she.  
  
"We know each other from before." – said Kim a little exasperated at the change of events.  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later Kim."  
  
"Will I? Don't you have practice today?" – Pan shook her head made a peace sign and started to walk away from the girls.  
  
Kim looked forlorn. The day was just not going according to plan. She hated it with all her heart when things changed for the worst. Especially since Pan and her had started school together. She couldn't understand why things were going bad today. She was brought out of her thoughts when Marron giggled next to her.  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss your boyfriend goodbye?" – for once Kim wondered if what Marron was innocently suggesting would be okay, but she shrugged it at once and ran over to where Pan was standing for a second.  
  
"I forgot to give you this Jay." – Pan turned to see Kim for a second silently wondering what was with her and was stunned when she found Kim kissing her lips.  
  
When she felt Kim push open her mouth with her tongue, she gasped and was suddenly drowning in her first kiss ever. It was a shy kiss though because both Kim and Pan were innocents when it came to this. It was soon over and Kim looked down at her feet suddenly feeling stupid.  
  
"What are you looking at my Prince?" – asked Radditz as he came closer to the prince.  
  
"Nothing Radditz." – he said as he tried to pry his eyes off the two brats kissing. He had not meant to spy on the blond girl from his first class, but when she kissed that boy with the weird hat on, he felt his groin tighten in response. It wasn't like he was having the hots for the girl, but rather for the boy. He had to find out what was it about the boy that made him wonder and crave for his body.  
  
He gave himself a mental shake and turned to Radditz who was looking ahead as if to try to pinpoint Kakarott's location. He swore. He knew Kakarott wasn't showing up. He just knew it was one of his games that he did in order to annoy the Saiyan prince. But for once he didn't really mind, the boy occupying his mind more than Kakarott.  
  
"Go find him Radditz and when you do, bring him to me." – Radditz nodded and went off to find his brother wondering what was happening to Kakarott.  
  
When he found him, he was surprised to find him sleeping peacefully next to a tree trunk. He knelt down to his level and hit him on the head. Kakarott yelped and quickly turned to see his brother smirking evilly at him.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" – he was annoyed. He was having a dream and now because he was abruptly woken up, he could not remember what it was about. Yet he was sure it was important and now his bakayarou of a brother had taken away important information just for the sake of it!  
  
"You were supposed to meet us starting lunch break and now the ouji is going to be pissed at you."  
  
"As if I care Radditz, he can kiss my ass for all I care. I had business to attend to and besides I thought we weren't going to meet at all after this morning brawl."  
  
"Did I say otherwise Kakarott?" – said the ouji making Radditz stand up and Kakarott jump to his feet in one motion because he had been found!  
  
"Does it matter anyway? You found me what do you want now Vegeta?" – Kakarott frowned.  
  
"Hn. Of course it doesn't matter anymore, lunch is about to be over and because of you I did not have my lunch. You will be severely punished when we get home."  
  
"So you say Vegeta, but we both know the only thing you can do is try and kick my butt."  
  
"Oh I wasn't thinking of sparring with you. I was actually going to do as you said before Kakarott." – said Vegeta as he turned on his heel and was walking away from the two brothers.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Vegeta!" – Kakarott yelled at him to come back, but he just went on.  
  
Radditz just chuckled and tousled his little brothers' hair as a way of showing that he was amused, but Kakarott didn't really want to be petted. He was now officially annoyed and nothing could ever take that away from his mood for the rest of the day. 


	4. Ch 4

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Pan sat in the library doing her homework when Jake waltzed in. He had missed her at lunch break and he had missed her after class. So he had spent all day looking for her and now that he had finally found her, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her waiting for her acknowledgement.  
  
She had noticed her friend sitting next to her but she just couldn't shake off the other feeling welling up inside of her as she thought back to what had happened to her at the end of her lunch break with Kim. What had possessed her friend to do such a thing, she would never guess. She knew however that she could never feel anything else towards Kim besides friendship. Which she was sure that that had been all they had until this afternoon. She sighed as it became clear to her that she wasn't concentrating enough, so she closed her math book and looked at his friend Jake who was still waiting for her to speak.  
  
Of course he didn't know that his best friend was a girl and not a guy as he first thought of it, but she was sure he really wouldn't care that much. He was a guy who cared not much for dating unless it was the perfect girl and he cared not much for being cool and preppy. Which was good because Pan hated guys like that!  
  
"Hey Jake, how is it going?" - she asked him, her voice quiet.  
  
"You look tired. Is calculus B giving you trouble? I could help you with it if you want to."  
  
She shook her head in response and said instead: "Nah, I was already done with homework, but I just wanted to check out the next chapter. Thanks anyway."  
  
"You know Jay you study too much, you need to have fun! Come with me to a club in the city. Please!" - Pan snickered.  
  
"You just want to get laid right? Or is there a special girl in this too?"  
  
"That's not it Jay. I just think it would be nice to go out with my best friend in the whole wide world and-"  
  
"And you want to break the headmasters rule of going out on the night of the day that classes started? Isn't that it?" - Jake blushed and nodded.  
  
"What will you do for me if I do this for you?" - Pan asked mischievously.  
  
"Anything. Within my power that is. Please Jay, pretty please!" - Pan smiled.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Gee, you are starting to sound like a girl. Ok, we'll go out. But I have to see someone first."  
  
"Your girlfriend Kim?" - Pan stopped in her tracks.  
  
"How do you know about Kim?"  
  
"Everyone knows about Kim. There was a large crowd around when you kissed your girlfriend. You dog! Why didn't you tell me that you had met a girl?! I had to find out like everyone else and I should be mad at you, but since I'm not. I'm willing to forgive if you buy me a drink at the club."  
  
Pan shrugged. She knew that Jake was the least offended about it, what she couldn't understand was the fact that now she had a girlfriend when she was supposed to have none! After all she was a girl and not a guy as everyone else thought. Well not everyone, but it was certainly something she knew and it made her feel nervous. She shrugged it off and said the only thing she could've said: "Sure, I'll buy you a drink."  
  
Vegeta was eating the dinner that Bulma had made for them in silence. The woman cooked well even though most of the time it was frozen dinners, she made good chili. At least that's what she called it. Kakarott had yet to come home and the prince entertained the idea that he was finally afraid of him. But that only lasted a second when he reminded himself that of the three, Kakarott was the strongest for the minute. But the prince was going to remedy that one of these days. He was staring off to space when Kakarott passed him by with Radditz following. Both smelling of sweat and something else. Vegeta frowned and then his eyes widened slightly as he recognized what the smell was. It was sex. Either they had jerked off separately or they had had sex. He growled as his groin tightened.  
  
He could say it didn't bother him that both Radditz and Kakarott could fuck each other and be stress free for a couple of days even some weeks. But it did. He had not had sex for a long while. At first it was because he was nursing his wounds from the last encounter with Freeza, then because he wanted to train and achieve the super saiyan level. Then when they were sold to that military company, he would not succumb to such low level as to jerk himself off. But he had yet to feel that way until this early afternoon when he watched that girl kiss that brat. He couldn't very well explain why this had happened now of all times when he was used to not fall to bed with the first female or male of any species that he lays his sight upon.  
  
"Why don't we all go out tonight?" - said Bulma breaking Vegeta out of his reverie.  
  
"Go where?" - asked Kakarott. His face was stress free and relaxed, but he would not touch Bulma for the moment.  
  
"Out on a club. You know. to dance." - all men in the room looked at her like she was loosing her mind.  
  
"Dance?" - Radditz asked a little confused.  
  
Bulma looked at him and then at Vegeta with surprise. That meant they did not know anything about dancing. To which she could teach them if they agreed the easy way.  
  
"It's fun. We all go out, drink a couple of drinks and have fun. Maybe that way you guys will meet some girls and." - Kakarott laughed outright at that.  
  
"Bulma are you afraid we are not having some fun or the fact that you haven't seen any of us having sex with a girl?" - she blushed and all guessed that it was the latter.  
  
"We don't need your ridiculous ideas of fun to have sex." - said Vegeta.  
  
"Does that mean you are a virgin?" - his face flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?!" - she giggled and looked both at Radditz and Kakarott who were blushing too.  
  
"You all are virgins?!" - she gasped as all men blushed a darker shade of red.  
  
"We are not virgins woman, it is just that there hasn't been time for us to do that with a woman." - Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"Then why are you all blushing?"  
  
"Bulma-san. I think you should sit down." - said Kakarott getting a chair out for her to sit while trying very hard not to touch her.  
  
They all felt it. The moon was drawing near and even though they could control their urges to turn oozaru, they would not be able to control their other urges to mate.  
  
"I think I'll stay up. Besides, I still want to go out and I will not leave you guys alone tonight. I mean I know that you will be able-" - she cut off her sentence when Vegeta said.  
  
"We'll go out with you if you just leave this topic for another time, ok?" - her eyes widened at the soft tone of voice that Vegeta had used to answer her questions. In fact, here he was actually asking her for something instead of demanding silence.  
  
She just nodded in response and then turned away to go to her room to change. When she left Vegeta turned to Kakarott and said in quiet tone.  
  
"You will come to my bed tonight." - he just nodded in response knowing why he had asked that yet understanding that this mere conversation had been a tad too close for comfort. For all of them. They knew how to fuck each other, but they did not and had not the chance to do it with a female saiyan. Therefore any other female were of barely any interest.  
  
"Why are we going out if I can remedy it for you in a second my prince." - said Radditz curious to see what was his prince' reasoning behind this.  
  
He just shook his head and Radditz knew when to push and when not to push his prince. 


	5. Ch 5

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
"Really Pan I didn't know that you meant to do this tonight!" - said Kim in Pan's ear as they neared Jake's car with Marron at his side.  
  
"I didn't. But I need to relax and I needed to talk to you about this afternoon. Besides we are supposed to be beaux, right? So what better excuse to actually see you." - Kim blushed and was glad that it was too dark for her friend to see her blush.  
  
"So where are we going Jay?" - Marron asked and even though her face wasn't that noticeable, all three knew that she had her eyes set on 'Jay'. Kim was disgusted. She should have made someone else come with her, but Marron had been near her when Pan came into see her at five to seven before the doors of the dormitory closed for the night.  
  
"Jake is taking us to this new club that opened near the city. It's supposed to be fun." - inside Pan was much more disgusted than anyone else.  
  
When they were out alone, she would apologize to Jake for bringing a girl who was supposedly suppose to be his date not hers. But then she thought as to what she would actually say to him and thought better of it. She wouldn't apologize, she would just say "I'm sorry man." And she was sure that he wouldn't mind the small apology.  
  
Once they got there, Kim and Pan decided to huddle together so they could hear each other. Kim had apologized for earlier and Pan had decided to let it go thinking that the less they talked about it the less they were going to be uncomfortable with each other. When Kim was telling her of the guy that had been her homeroom teacher, but Pan could not really concentrate with all the noise around. It seemed that Jake was having fun with Marron nonetheless and Pan made another mental note to not apologize to Jake at all.  
  
She agreed to go out and dance with Kim because she said she needed to let loose when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around trying to find the eyes that seemed to burn holes on her back, but found none until a manly hand touched her shoulder softly. She turned to see a very handsome guy with black long hair looking over her shoulder at Kim who seemed to be entranced by his image as well. She only nodded and stepped aside hoping that neither Jake or Marron would find out about this. That would be worst than what happened this morning.  
  
Next thing she knows, she is watching her new sensei dancing with a blue haired woman in a red get-up. Her eyes widened as she realized that the female was seducing her teacher! She could not stand it. She knew he was older than her, but it sure seemed like the woman was older than him! Which meant that that was way too cheap!  
  
Just as she was about to go and save him, large hands grabbed her from the waist up and she almost screamed in surprise. Then she relaxed when she turned around and realized it was Yates. The only man in the whole universe that she could actually say she trusted. Somewhat at least. But as she was about to try and talk to him she was shoved out of the way by a bright blue lighting force that left her unconscious for a few minutes.  
  
Vegeta hated the so called club ever since they stepped inside. Radditz had said he smelled something and decided to go investigate leaving him alone. Kakarott had been trying very hard to keep his hands to himself and not touch Bulma, but the onna was having none of it. So she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor while he protested about it loud enough for her to hear it. Yet, he could do nothing but try and keep the touches light. As light as he could do that without actually touching her.  
  
Then his eyes had tuned into a familiar scent. One he had caught a whiff of from an afar distance. He turned to find it and there it was one of Freeza's minions manhandling the brat. He got angry. He never did get angry at anything but it was probably the moon's upcoming visit and he couldn't shake the feeling of satisfaction when he managed to save the brat. And as he looked at the guy and smirked evilly. The guy looked at him and recognize him immediately as Vegeta the prince of saiyans. He had thought him dead but it was obvious he was not. He backed up trying to get away from him without truly breaking out in a full run, but when he saw Vegeta's evil smirk, he knew he had to but his feet wouldn't obey his commands as he stood froze. One minute he was there and the next he was gone in a puff of smoke that people who were standing around thought it was part of the show.  
  
Pan had tried to stand up but found that her head was smarting, her back ached and her left foot didn't want any weight on itself. Which meant that either she had broken it in soccer practice earlier that day or she had sprained it? Yet when she looked up she realized that she was at the club and now she really wanted to disappear when she found flaming black hair and steel black eyes looking at her. She knew he was a saiyan. The distinct chaotic black hair was the obvious indication, but he reminded her of the saiyan that ruined her life. Yet he was not, he was shorter. She whimpered unconsciously as she tried to move away from him, but found she couldn't even move because of the pain.  
  
Vegeta looked at the brat and his eyes widened at what he smelled. The brat was in heat too and he was scared of him! Which was no good to him, he knew he had hurt him, but if the brat wouldn't let him touch him, then what could he do?  
  
His questions were answered when Kakarott trotted up to see his student lying on the ground looking fearful of Vegeta. He groaned out loud knowing that as soon as it turned out to be midnight he would have trouble keeping his hands in his pockets. The moon was slowly making its way to the top part of the sky and he couldn't wait to get out of the club. He liked Bulma, but he didn't want to touch her because he knew what would happen. He'd mate with her for life and humans had different ideas than saiyans about mating.  
  
He asked Vegeta silently what it was and was suddenly seeing a dream from the future. There stood him and-goddamn it he had been interrupted again! This time by the girl on the floor when she moved left leg to touch his foot and even as she did this she was whimpering slightly. Vegeta just looked at the brat and thought 'pathetic. I didn't hit him that hard and now he's about to cry'. But even as he thought of it, he could not make the feeling of concern wash away from him.  
  
Kakarott put her to sleep by putting pressure in her jugular and carried her in his arms gently. Even though he was in heat too, he just made sure that he thought of Bulma every time her tail unconsciously rubbed against his. The prince was going to have a nice time as soon as they were together.  
  
The drive back was silent. Bulma was wondering why both saiyans were quiet and why there was a 'brat' with them as Vegeta briefly said. He seemed very interested in the kid on Kakarott's arms, but he tried hard not to show his concern and she thought it was rather touching. But she never would have thought that the prince could be gay.  
  
Once they reached home without Radditz in tow, 'cause they had lost him in the club and none of them knew where he was presently at the time they exited the club. Kakarott took the kid - as she preferred to call he/she - she couldn't tell which one exactly to Vegeta's room and said he was retiring for the night, but he would talk to her in the morning about something important. She felt useless and pathetic. Here she was all heated up and with no one to sleep with because she couldn't understand the mixed signals that Kakarott had been sending her ever since yesterday morning. His body language indicated that he wanted her. That he wanted her in his bed all day and all night, but his actions proved otherwise. He had been avoiding her, he didn't touch her, he wouldn't even pat her head or tease her in the early morning.  
  
She went to sleep crying softly because she did not want them to hear her cry. She had her pride and she did not want his pity or worse Vegeta's pity. That is something she definitely did not need. With these heavy thoughts she went to sleep not hearing the noise or even noticing that Vegeta and Kakarott were having a spar of a different kind in Kakarott's room. 


	6. Ch 6

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Kakarott took a bath to rid himself of Pan's scent. He didn't think Vegeta would like it if he smelled like the 'brat' when they were about to fuck each other. He sighed inwardly as he remembered the dejected look in Bulma's eyes when he told her they needed to cut their fun short for the night. She had asked if it was because they had to go to work the next day and he shook his head. He just told her that Vegeta had run into some human trouble and now they had to take care of someone for the night.  
  
He then lay down in the clean sheets of his bed and waited for Vegeta to make his appearance. He had had sex before his brother and he wondered if it would be the same with Vegeta. Because Radditz was older than him for about ten years, he was usually the dominant one when it came to sex. And no, it wasn't incest when considering the few facts that there was no such word in the saiyan language. Besides, to him this kind of loving between he and his brother just loved. How much more intimate could you get with your own family? Well if you needed something like real intimacy with them this was the right way to get it. His father had done it too and so a thousand more saiyans in Vegeta-sei.  
  
Surely THIS was not wrong if everyone else had been doing it too. His thoughts were stopped short when Vegeta entered the room naked. His raging desire on his dick obvious to anyone else excluding Kakarott. Kakarott might've been the youngest but he sure was no fool. He grinned stupidly as he realized that Vegeta was going to be seme tonight. Thank god for that, 'cause he didn't think he could handle being seme for the night if he were with the prince.  
  
Vegeta knelt in front of Kakarott's legs and spread them apart as he made him also bent his knees to show off his groin. He smirked as he saw that it stood up and alert and even though he knew that Kakarott was going to bond with the onna, he was happy that he at least craved him tonight. He lowered his face to his lovely package and expelled a small sigh that had the younger saiyan squirming as his hot breath reached his senses.  
  
Vegeta kissed him softly and then swiftly and totally out of the blue surrounded his penis with his mouth. He pumped him up until Kakarott was about to go over the edge, but this was really a supposed to be punishment for disobeying his orders. What better way of making him suffer when he could just drag his torture for over an hour and leave him on the brink of jumping but not being able to jump at all? Yup! That was the best choice he could make even though he knew he could not drag his torture too long or else he could also be left without his release as well.  
  
He teased his nipples making Kakarott writhe beneath him and the next thing he knows is that his tail is being teased as well. Kakarott had grabbed his tail with his own and was rubbing the fur the wrong way. Vegeta shuddered in response and thought 'the hell with this torture, I need release!' With out a warning he moved Kakarott's legs and positioned them on his shoulders as he shoved into him and both groaned as Vegeta sheath himself onto Kakarott. On the other side, Kakarott groaned because Vegeta had reached his pleasure spot and could not do anything but try to control himself from turning super saiyan on him. But Vegeta anticipating this growled out to him and began to thrust in a fast rhythm that both could not keep up unless they both turned super saiyan.  
  
As both got their release, Vegeta collapsed next to Kakarott and tried to control his breathing, but it was impossible as he realized that even though the younger saiyan was kind of naïve in some areas, sex definitely was not it. This had been the best sex either of them had had and Vegeta thought it might be long before he found one good sex partner that could bring him to completion in just a couple of hours. His blood had calmed itself somewhat and he sighed.  
  
Next to him, Kakarott began to fall asleep and turned around to face Vegeta as he turned to spoon him not knowing really that his penis had grown hard again and that was all because he had not fucked anyone. Vegeta felt it as he was spooned and though he tried to deny it, he liked to be spooned. He rubbed his butt with Kakarott's front and received a purr in exchange. He smirked. Then his eyes widened as Kakarott began to open his backside wide with his tail while he unconsciously licked his back and earlobe with his tongue earning a deep moan from Vegeta. But Kakarott didn't hear him because he was unconscious. In fact he was in deep sleep right now and his dreams had the blue haired onna called Bulma as he dreamed that he was having sex with her.  
  
He positioned himself inside Vegeta and thrust into him in one swift motion leaving the latter without a breath as he was about to be fucked for the first time in his whole life. Kakarott rode him slow and with great ease and whilst Vegeta had trouble keeping his mouth shut, Kakarott kept on purring. Once Kakarott had his release, he let go of Vegeta and settled back into a dreamless state. Vegeta had slid to a stress free dream in which he met a young girl and fell in love.  
  
Later he would wonder why he had dreamt of a girl instead of the brat, but he would find out soon enough.  
  
(A/N: This was the first time I wrote a yaoi lemon so excuse me if I seemed a little too much or too nothing.)  
  
Pan awoke to sunlight streaming through the window and groaned as she thought of school and how she was going to be late. She got off from the bed and while she didn't recognize that the room wasn't hers, she also didn't know that she was wearing nothing on but a long sleeve shirt that Kakarott had changed her to the night before as discreetly as he could possibly do it. She walked carefully trying not to put so much pressure into her left foot because all of the sudden it started to hurt like hell and she didn't remember what had happened the night before.  
  
She continued to the bathroom still asleep until she tripped and fell expecting the hard cold and stony floor. It never happened because Kakarott had grabbed her before she fell. Once she felt his hands on her waist, her eyes widened as everything from the night before came rushing back into her memory. She sagged against him and screamed an honest to god girly scream that almost shattered Kakarott's ears off.  
  
The scream brought Bulma out into the hallway and she gasped as she noticed Pan leaning into Kakarott.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" - she roared and Kakarott not clearly in a good mood said slowly and quietly.  
  
"I'll explain everything if you just give me the chance and stop your shouting." - with that he turned to the girl in his arms and helped her get into the bathroom so she could clean herself.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Kakarott, Bulma and Pan sat in the kitchen's table staring at each other quietly. Each wondering what the hell was going on. Specially Bulma and Pan.  
  
"Well?" - Pan's dog ears twitched at the strained tone of voice coming from Bulma and sighed inwardly preparing herself for the next screaming argument and the torment that it could cause on her sensitive ears.  
  
"Bulma meet Pan. She is a half saiyan girl that I found in school by mistake."  
  
"You are having an affair with a young girl?!" - Bulma said her eyes widening as she thought the implications of her conclusion.  
  
"NO WAY! He is my sensei or he was supposed to be teaching me martial arts. We have nothing to do together." - said an outraged Pan at Bulma.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to let me explain?" - said a quiet Kakarott at Bulma who blushed and nodded as she mumbled an excuse for jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Well, last night Vegeta had been a little off and-" - Bulma cleared her throat.  
  
"I know it was supposed to be an accident, I asked Vegeta this morning about it and he said he lost his temper and hit the 'brat' by mistake leaving her knocked out. I just want to know the reason why you guys seem a little off. And where is Radditz? I haven't seen him since last night."  
  
"It's the week of the moon. There will be a full moon on Friday and even though we haven't seen it as of yet, it affects us all the same. Our sexual hormones will run amuck and we could end up doing stuff that we normally wouldn't do."  
  
"You mean to say that the moon acts like an aphrodisiac to saiyans? Is that why you don't want to even touch me?" - the last part ending in a whisper that indicated she was upset.  
  
"Well that's one reason. I really don't want to touch you unless I can be sure that our relationship will last. Saiyans mate for life and I don't want to be stuck on you or any other person if that person might just change his/her mind later on in the game." - Bulma looked at Kakarott with a bewildered expression in her face.  
  
"Did you say he/she?" - asked Pan stricken as she remembered the kiss that Kim gave her.  
  
"Uh-huh." - he looked at Pan and found her troubled.  
  
"Saiyans are true heterosexual beings. I could meet a guy and be in love with him, but even though I could stay next to him for the rest of my life even if I may never get offspring from him. I wouldn't really mind. None of us do. Even Vegeta doesn't mind finding a male mate if he ever leaves his defense mechanism behind him, but anyway. I'm rambling off. It's not bad. For the moment though, I feel this distinct feeling for Bulma only and even though I might like to have sex with someone else just to relieve my sexual stress, I only want Bulma. But I want to make sure I don't make a mistake that could destroy me in the near future."  
  
Bulma stared at Kakarott and her eyes began to twinkle with suppressed emotion. She jumped from her chair and hugged Kakarott sobbing. She really didn't mind that he could like men. She only cared that he felt the same as she did. But she didn't know half of the way saiyans behaved and Kakarott stiffened as she cried in his shoulder knowing that she had not understood him very well. 


	7. Ch 7

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Here we are born to be Kings  
  
We're the Princes of the Universe.  
  
Vegeta didn't see the blond human girl who had the high ki until after the fifth period. He really didn't care for these types of females. He didn't even cared for her at all, what he did care was that scar that he saw from afar that distinctly said to any other saiyan that she was mated to Radditz. To which it somewhat explained why he had not come back home.  
  
Here we belong; fighting to survive  
  
In the war where darkness follows  
  
Bardock had said once something about fate and how you can't run away from it. He had been saying this to Kakarott who apparently got the gift to see into the past and future as his father. He had been listening on and off to this conversation out of sheer boredom while waiting for their commander to come back with orders. Even though he was the prince, back then it had been alright because he had been hoping to learn something of war and while he shouldn't have really needed to learn it first-hand, there had always been a planet to go back to. He had been young then. Kakarott had only been seven years old and was pretty strong for a child. His brother Radditz was seventeen and he had been then twenty-two.  
  
And here we are, with the princes of the universe  
  
Here we belong, fighting for survival, We've got to be the rulers of the world.  
  
Bardock had mentioned to Kakarott that one day he would find a girl and want to mate. Kakarott had been adamant that he would not mate ever. Bardock could've said a man for a change, but even if he had said that Kakarott would've still said no. He had said that his fate was intertwined with two other men and that one day he would have to choose between these two and a woman. Well, so far everything Bardock had said was coming true. He had said Freeza one day would tire of the saiyans and kill them all in one blow. He had said that to his father and his father had not wanted to take him serious. He could bet that the day he would go to hell for the entire killing he had done in his life, he would beat his father up for his mistake.  
  
I am immortal; I have exactly blood of Kings.  
  
The threads were being spun. Kakarott had met his mate and so had Radditz. Bardock had mentioned in passing to him that he would too once meet his other half. He had told him then that he should just tell that nonsense to others because that would not happen to him. Yet, he sometimes wanted to belief that this would happen, but as it happened; when they reached Earth he knew it inside that his match had not appeared yet.  
  
I have no rival; no man can beat my ego.  
  
That was until they had come to this school. That boy. The boy they had taken back to the woman's house. he could feel it. His other half had come to him. Yet, he was afraid of this turn of events.  
  
Save me for the future of your world.  
  
He and Kakarott were sure that Freeza was a short breath away from Earth. That could mean disaster. They were training as much as they could to find the catalyst that would show them a way to defeat the monster that could actually destroy the universe if he so pleased to do so.  
  
Born to be kings, princes of the Universe, Fighting and free  
  
Vegeta looked at the sky and sensed Radditz coming. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Radditz to come up with a good non-stuttering answer as to why he had disappeared.  
  
"Prince?"  
  
"Well, are you going to say something Radditz to me?" - Radditz shook his head and said.  
  
"I will not apologize to you about who I chose for a mate. I could have said that it was the moon acting up, but the truth is that once I touched her for a dance, I felt she was the one. I would not wait for later complications, so I went for the kill."  
  
Vegeta was astounded to hear that. He had been expecting that Radditz would try to placate him by apologizing profusely as he normally did after getting in trouble. Kakarott did not do such things; he just ignored Vegeta's title. He had even said it once while sparring with Radditz when he thought that Vegeta was out of earshot that the title was worth nothing hence they were the only saiyans alive.  
  
"I'm expecting that Kakarott would want to meet her, so I will tell her that we have her friend at home."  
  
"How do you know of this?"  
  
"I called Kakarott and he briefly filled me in."  
  
"Humph. Did you even consider I might object Radditz?"  
  
"I did and even though you could kick my ass because of it I know you won't take chances. You could probably kill me after we defeat Freeza."  
  
Got the war in my hands and I'm here for your love I make my stand; we were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
Once they reached home the first thing that Kim noticed was her friend wearing nothing but burnt clothes sitting with another man next to her who was no better than Pan.  
  
"Kakarott! What the heck did you do to the brat?" - shouted Vegeta as he took in Pan's appearance and briefly noticed that the brat was no longer a boy but a girl!  
  
"Her ankle healed after eating a late breakfast so I decided to train her a bit." - he said, as he knew by the wild look in the princes' eyes that the change in her condition did not go unbidden by his eyes.  
  
"Pan?" - said Kim in alarm as she also noticed that she didn't seem to be breathing that much.  
  
"She's sleeping. We did a pretty hard workout so right now she's resting. I was pretty impressed with her skills but she needs to learn a lot more if she plans on helping defeat Freeza. I explained it to her and she agreed to help."  
  
"Not on my life!" - Vegeta answered him with a deadly low tone of voice that could only be taken as a very hard-core taste of over protectiveness.  
  
"We need the help. Besides, she plans of revenge herself because Freeza killed her enemy, so now she is going to help us with him."  
  
"Did you not hear me?" - once again Vegeta asked him a low tone of voice as if to indicate that he could go ballistic in a couple of seconds.  
  
"I believe he heard you sir, but this is something you cannot control." - they all turned to Pan to see she had opened her eyes and was looking at them with mild interest.  
  
"Are you alright Pan?" - Kim asked suddenly feeling very shy.  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm just worn out. Can I ask you a question Kim?" - Kim noticed that Pan's dog-ears had been out for a while and no one had seemed to be scared about them.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What is that hickey doing in the junction between your neck and your left shoulder?" - Kim gasped as she rushed to a nearby mirror and suddenly turned her eyes to Radditz who just looked back at her with mild curiosity as to see how she would handle this new turn of events.  
  
" Radditz you cad! I knew there was a particular reason why you didn't come home last night, but to mate with a human girl!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Kakarott. You and I both know that you are going to mate with a human too. A human may I add who doesn't fight and is five years older than you." - Kakarott growled low and Pan suddenly found herself playing referee to both males.  
  
"Does it matter who you are mating or not?! Don't you guys need to tell us both Kim and me about this Freeza guy so we can try and help?!" - both males blinked and Vegeta grunted a noncommittal answer and strolled into the kitchen to get something to eat. 


	8. Ch 8

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
No matter that they can't understand  
  
That my power is in my own hands.  
  
It was late at night when all had been cleared out with Kim and Pan about their own little run-ins with the saiyans and the reason as to why Pan had made herself pass a boy instead of a girl. She had been adamant about her decision of extracting revenge on Freeza who had taken away any chance for her to extract revenge on the saiyan that had killed her parents.  
  
Both Kakarott and Radditz had been sympathetic to her feelings of pain towards the fact that they had also felt that way when their father had been killed by one of Freeza's minions. But Vegeta had been fascinated by this female creature. This hybrid that instead of trying to kill herself after seeing that all the odds were against her she had started to train in order to extract her revenge upon those who had hurt her.  
  
Ooh ooh people talk about you, People say you've had your days.  
  
He felt the tug in his heart when she spoke and he remembered the night before in which he had touched her briefly. How could he mistake this wonderful female for a brat? He must have been dreaming.  
  
I'm a man that will go far, Find the moon and reach for the stars With my soul & head held high  
  
Pan looked through the corner of her eye and saw Vegeta looking at her. He made her really nervous. Not to mention that he had been looking at every part of her body with an intensity that made her blush inwardly. She had been used to seeing those eyes from other males when they looked at her and she had known how to obliterate the feelings of disgust that they brought upon her and sometimes the lust that made her feel guilty for feeling that.  
  
I gotta have what it takes for the first time.  
  
Kakarott had retired to bed early, saying he was exhausted from the events of the day. But she knew it was only a means of escape from Bulma. The woman had been very happy when he had said that he was interested in her, but she had not understood him that well and Pan could see that made him frustrated.  
  
I know that people talk about me, I hear it everyday  
  
Kim had left the room with Radditz to talk and Pan was sad to realize too late that now Vegeta and her were all alone in the living room.  
  
But I can prove them wrong, 'cause I know I'm right for the first time.  
  
Vegeta decided that he would test her skills first thing in the morning, but for tonight he would placate her feelings of mistrust towards him by showing her he could be a gentle man.  
  
"You can ask me anything you please girl, I feel that you have many questions for me."  
  
"My name is Pan. Stop calling me girl. I know you are far more stronger than me and also older, but you've no right to insult me by pretending that I'm a kid."  
  
"I will call you by your name when you have proven yourself to me."  
  
"Then I will not call you by your name either sir as you've yet to prove yourself to me!" - she growled low suddenly very annoyed with him.  
  
He laughed at her small attempt to make him feel mad at her.  
  
"You are right. I am older than you and your tiny attempts at having a conversation worthy of adults are amusing." - she felt her face steam red at that comment.  
  
Reconsidering her tactics, she decided to let it go for the moment being.  
  
"Just how much older are you from me, sir?"  
  
He growled as the insinuation of her question hit home.  
  
"Touché." - he said once he felt comfortable enough to answer in a lighter tone of voice.  
  
"I asked you a question sir."  
  
"I don't need to answer if I don't want to."  
  
Here we are born to be kings, We're the princes of the universe.  
  
"Who is the kid now?" - she laughed and even though he didn't like the fact that he had been cornered by his own game, he liked the sound of her laugh. So much that he bent close to her face and touched her cheek with his glove hand making her stutter.  
  
Here we belong; fighting to survive in the war where darkness follows.  
  
She had not known when he had sat closer to her but it didn't matter now. He had touched her and it made her very aware that the clothes she was wearing were in tatters. Hardly the type of clothing that would keep her safe from him.  
  
We were born to be princes of the universe.  
  
The moment was shattered when Bulma came into the room and gasped. She had never seen that side of the prince before. He so quiet and reserved. Pan was glad for the intermission and Vegeta didn't acknowledge that something had been about to happen.  
  
Yet someone else had taken notice of that. 


	9. Ch 9

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Radditz woke up to find his brother Kakarott staring at him with that silly grin that he inherited from their father Bardock. He was leaning back into one table and he was obviously making fun of him as he had been snuggled up into his new mate, Kim. He growled low in response to his teasing, but all matters aside he knew why he had come to seek him out. They needed to train or they wouldn't be ready for Freeza when he came looking for universe domination.  
  
He sighed inwardly and signaled his brother to give him a couple of minutes. Kakarott turned away and left his brother to give him some sort of privacy with his new mate. Kakarott had known more or less that this was going to happen. He knew Radditz would choose a mate on one night and be stuck with her for the rest of his life. Saiyans bonded for life and his brother however more quiet and reserved than the prince was, would be stuck on the first female he ever set his sights on. He was glad he had not even looked at Bulma or now he would be in deep s%&#. He sighed as he remembered that Bulma had obviously not understood what he was trying to say. He really didn't know what he really was trying to say. He knew he wanted Bulma to understand him, but it was highly possible that she wouldn't because of race difference.  
  
Radditz grunted and Kakarott followed him down the stairs to the hall that directed them to the gravity room. They were surprised to see Pan and the prince hashing it out in the backyard, but they didn't show it. It was a no ki-blasts fight, yet they could see from their spot that both were at the same level. Kakarott shrugged and motioned for Radditz to move again towards the gravity room.  
  
Once inside, Kakarott turned to the gravity machine located in the middle of the room and activated it to a level that they could both handle. The door closed and they began their series of training. Around five in the morning, Radditz wrist watch rang out and Radditz stopped in mid fight with his brother to say that he had to go get ready to go to work. Just as he was about to leave the gravity room he turned to Kakarott a serious look on his face and said.  
  
"When I come back, you better had fixed things with the onna or I will fix it for you." - then he disappeared into the compound to change into his working clothes.  
  
Jake walked into class expecting to see Jay, but again found none. He was starting to get worried. Jay was after all his best friend. The Marron girl had been cute, but he had to be honest with himself. He had to be definitely gay, after all he had fallen in love with his best friend Jay.  
  
He had been walking across campus to literature class totally unaware of where he was going so it was obvious that he ended up falling to the ground landing hard on his butt. He looked up and found a weird guy with very weird looks. His hair was green and his face and the rest of the body that wasn't covered was green as well. He found himself wondering if he was going to feel something for this guy too, but found that the only thing that filled his mind was memories of Jay.  
  
"I found him Freeza-sama. Do you want me to bring him to you?" - said Zarbon to the scouter located over his left eye.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" - Zarbon didn't even bothered looking at the guy on the ground and nodded when the slow response came back to him.  
  
"Affirmative Freeza-sama, I will tell him all about it. Signing off." - Zarbon knelt in from of Jake and said: "You are the son of Koola, oldest brother of Freeza. I am here to recollect you from Earth."  
  
Jake swallowed as the things he said. He knew nothing of Freeza, but he knew of Koola. He briefly remembered his mother telling him about him and to stay away from anything that sounded so much like the ice-jin empire. It could be his downfall. He cursed inwardly as he felt strong arms seize him from behind and as he was taken off planet all done in one zap.  
  
Vegeta and Radditz turned to each other and soon they were leaving to find out if the ki that they had felt was purely a coincidence or a bad omen of what was to come.  
  
Pan and Kakarott faced off as they began to train once again. Kim sat off to the side wondering if she should join them or not. It had been so long since she had some time to spare and now all she could do was sit down and watch. Not long after she sat down Bulma sat down with her and both stared as Pan and Kakarott kept fighting sorely concentrating on besting the other one.  
  
"So you and Radditz are together, huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"How did it feel like the first time?"  
  
" It was great, it was as if he knew that I had never done that before and he took it slow."  
  
Radditz had his hands on her the minute they were out the club and into a open green field far from the city. He touched her cheek softly and lowered his face to hers to kiss her. The kiss turned into full seduction that had her melting as he began to purr. He moved away to take her frilly shirt off and sooner she found herself shivering at the cold wing engulfing them. She knew then that she was standing naked before him. He had been with females before, his brother not being the only one that he had taken to bed. Yet, he never felt the need to take so much care with a girl like this.  
  
Kim was already panting slightly when he touched her intimate part and made her moan. Soon they were in bed, Radditz on top of her lithe and sensual body moving upwards on its own accord to meet his. She was flying and she kept on flying when Radditz slowly entered her. She didn't even know the pain that she was supposed to feel when her first time happened.  
  
She looked at him and he looked back at her, a dark emotion lurking in the depth of his onyx eyes. She leaned up to kiss his nose and ended up biting it making him groan. He instinctively willed his tail to caress her breasts making her turn her face away from him as he leaned down to lick her neck. She felt a small pain and then an overwhelming sense of fulfillment and pleasure. Her orgasm hit her with full force as both got release at the same time. Radditz had claimed Kim as his one and only mate.  
  
"You must think I'm weird asking you this." - Bulma sighed as she looked at the chiseled chest of the man she wanted to jump but was too afraid of rejection.  
  
"I think I can understand. We talked last night, me and Radditz."  
  
"You did? When? I didn't hear you guys speaking."  
  
" He talked to me in my head. I know it sounds ridiculous but I kept wondering about stuff and he suddenly said in my head that he would never betray me and that he would always be at my side no matter what." - it was then that Bulma noticed the bite in the right side of Kim's neck.  
  
"What is that?" - she said touching briefly Kim's bite.  
  
"Oh this, he said it was a love bite. A gift from him to me in remembrance of our first night together. I guess it's a hickey, but even though I should be mad at him for giving me one as I've never had a guy give me a hickey before and it sucks. I am not mad. Actually I feel touched because he also said that I was the only one he had given it and I would be the last."  
  
"A hickey? I would probably be mad. But then I'm not sure if I'm mad that I don't have a man to give me one or that there is a man who doesn't dare to touch me for reasons unknown to me."  
  
"Radditz said that his brother had a way of doing things. He said that Kakarott had a method to doing the things he needed to do, but that by using his 'special' method he takes an awful lot of time to decide what he wants to do."  
  
"You asked him about his brother? Why?" - Bulma looked incredulous at the girl - no scratch that - woman sitting next to her.  
  
"Actually no. He appeared troubled and I asked him what was the matter. He said he was worried over his brother and I told him to tell me about it."  
  
"Oh. Did he tell you why he was worried?"  
  
" No. But he hinted that it was about 'damn' time that Kakarott get his act together. I think he was talking about you and him."  
  
" Oh great! Even his brother knows that I have a thing for him! How embarrassing!"  
  
"If both of you feel the connection then why aren't you two together?" - asked Kim suddenly turning to the older woman before her.  
  
"I'm afraid of rejection. I've never been with another man and I've never really been in love. When I met him I knew he was the one, because he had that kind smile and he seemed very smart. I know now that he is smart, but what I cannot fathom is the fact that he won't touch me! And it's driving me nuts! I turn to jelly when he looks at me, I find it hard to concentrate when he is sitting across me in the kitchen table. I take long cold showers every time I find myself fantasizing about him and I can't seem to help myself from touching his clothes when he is not around!"  
  
" You should just take matters into your own hands then. I will try and get Pan to go with me to our dormitories so we could get some clothes. Radditz insisted that I stay here for awhile and not go to class, but I have no clothes and Pan is obviously running low on them too!"  
  
"You would leave us alone in the house to get on with it?! Look at me! I'm talking to a teenager about my sex life! Rather the lack of sex in my life, I'm a virgin still for God's sake!"  
  
" It's funny. I mean you are older than me and I am only sixteen going on seventeen and I have a man in my life! While my friend Pan is in denial and the brother of my 'husband' is playing hide and seek with a woman who is probably ten years older than me!"  
  
"I'm only twenty-five! I am not that old! I just look older that's all!"  
  
" I'm sorry! I didn't know that. Did you say twenty five?"  
  
"Yes why?" - Bulma said suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Then that must mean that Kakarott is twenty. Radditz made a comment about it last night when you weren't there."  
  
"Really? I thought he was older."  
  
"So you really aren't that much older than him and you can still get him! You should."  
  
"I think I will." - both turning into different directions as Kakarott and Pan began to approach them since it was time to eat. 


	10. Ch 10

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
A/N: I want to thank those three people that checked out my story and took the time to review. Thank YOU very much. Anyway, I had this chapter already done yesterday, but I had to rewrite it again, stupid computer got sissy on me and erased my work before I could save it up. I also think it was my fault because I was flying on cloud nine because I got three good reviews. I'm not sure that with this new turn of events, I will probably have to do a sequel. What do you guys think?  
  
Jake woke up to see a room full of white. Pristine white that made Jake sick just to look around. He knew he was lying down in what seemed to be a cot in some sort of cabin. It only had a bed and the rest was just white empty space although it didn't have that much space. Jake sat up and wondered how things could've gotten that worst. His mother had been right, he should've left Earth just after she died, but did he listen? Of course not.  
  
He knew of Koola. His mother had told him to stay away from all the other ice-jin who was vicious bastards but she never explained why until the day she died.  
  
He sat next to a hospital bed reading a book in Latin for his Latin class. His mother always worried that he was passing the time with her but not doing what he was supposed to do. His mother an ice-jin warrior who looked more human than anything else, had told him nothing of his heritage and at one point in his early years of life she had said that she would tell him when the right time came.  
  
It finally did, but not at the kind of time he had thought it would. She was dying and both of them knew why. She was dying because Earth's atmosphere made it difficult for her to breathe and in turn the bond that was forced on her by Koola, her time was drawing near.  
  
So she signaled for her son to come closer so she could tell him what she needed him to know now that she was going to leave him alone.  
  
"Son, there's something I need to tell you. Remember when I told you long ago that the day would come when I would tell you of your heritage?" - he nodded and willed her to continue knowing this were to be the last time there would be an intelligent conversation between them.  
  
"I am a true ice-jin warrior and though it pains me to die this way after all the battles I went through, I need to let you know of your heritage. You are a hybrid created from me and a man known as the saiyan prince."  
  
"I asked you once what was a saiyan and you told me that they were monkey turned human warriors that could go oozaru and that they were not compatible to breed with ice-jin and now you say I'm a half saiyan?!"  
  
"No, I didn't say you were a half saiyan. I said you were a hybrid. I only heard of such things happening if two conditions were met that both genes would be incompatible to the other and that the first gene would be in serious damaged condition then it could work out. Therefore this is how I had you. I really had no intention of bedding a saiyan or having you for that matter, but I don't regret my decision of keeping you when I noticed that you were waiting to be borne."  
  
"I still don't understand how it happened." - Jake said feeling confused with the information his mother had given him.  
  
Her now white hair that used to be of a soft violet-purple shakes as she shakes her head in response and coughed before trying to continue her speech.  
  
"My blood defenses were down 56% when I agreed to have a night out with the saiyan prince with the sole purpose of getting back at Koola who raped me twice."  
  
His mother then went on to explain that she as a full-blooded ice-jin warrior was the second-class elite who had defied and made a ridicule of Koola in front of his father the King Kold. In revenge, he took her against her will turning her from a prominent warrior to a third class whore. This made Jake hate Koola. Once she found out that she was pregnant, she wanted to kill it thinking it was Koola's but when going to a human physician by the name of Gohan, she found out that it was a hybrid. It wouldn't be ice-jin and it wouldn't be saiyan, it would be one of those few hybrids that had no reference to either one and that could very well use both powers to be very strong.  
  
She decided to pretend she had died in a fight and take her soon to be borne son out of the Kold's planet. They passed through various planets hunting for a place who did not know of the ice-jin and that they could easily leave from if it came to that point. But despite knowing she should train her son in the art of killing, she could not do it to him and what if his ki grew and brought the ice-jin to the planet by mistake.  
  
She breathed the last breath and before she could completely leave her son alone, she said.  
  
"You should leave Earth. They could come close and try to -cough-turn you into Koola's son when you are not and if-if they do find out you are not Koola's son, they will kill you. Beware of the ice-jin, Jake. Beware." - the last word came out as a soft whisper as his mother closed her eyes and left the room.  
  
He knew he needed to find a way to leave the ship he was in and escape the clutches of the bastards that held him in their clutches.  
  
Kim had a hard time convincing both Pan and Kakarott to let her go out of the house. Much more when she said that both Pan and her would be fine going back to the school to get some clothes since it was obvious they were going to stay with them for far longer than that of the end of the week of the moon.  
  
Kakarott offered to use instant transmission to take them where they needed to go, but was refused profusely by both Pan and Kim. Pan had caught on Kim's wish to talk and get out of the house, so she said that he should take a bath and that she would come back shortly so he could teach her some other new techniques. He shrugged and tried to act nonchalant, but Pan could see that he was hurt that he'd been brushed off that quick from them.  
  
They walked quickly not really wanting to meet undesirable enemies or friends that would ask too many questions. Questions that they could not answer, neither of them.  
  
Kakarott went to take a bath and when he came out he could've sworn that he had brought a towel with him. He shrugged it off as mere forgetfulness and went to get something to wear while powering up a teeny bit to dry off. He tried to open his drawers with all his force while trying not to break the furniture sure that if he did Bulma would kill him.  
  
Bulma be damned, he thought as he gave up on trying to open the damn chest to get some clothes. Thinking that maybe he could go to the laundry room to get some clothes before some unexpected visitor(s) would come calling. He tried to grab something from his closet and found it unexpectedly tightly shut. He was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of prank on Vegeta's side for a prank played to him before.  
  
He tried to get the top bed sheet off, but also found it unable to get it off as his bed was neatly made. He didn't remember doing his bed this early morning before he went to pick Radditz up to train. He walked on thinking discretion be damned until he got what he wanted. He thought maybe he could get something from Radditz's room but found it locked.  
  
Very annoyed he walked on and found that Vegeta's room was also closed. He didn't even think of trying. Didn't think it was worth it to break the door giving in to his tormentor wasn't something he would really do despite his undressed state.  
  
Was about to go to the laundry room and found the door to Bulma's door jaded open. Thinking that since she had disappeared after lunch to go to work, he decided to sneak in a view before she came looking for him for being such a 'pervert' as she called it. What he saw shook him to the core of his whole being. Bulma was sitting on a chair with her legs wide open wearing a flimsy and tight fitting nightgown the color of skin.  
  
He went into the room and found her baby blue eyes looking very interested in his sex. He suddenly felt very shy. He tried to control his hands from covering up and stuttered out as she walked over to him and knelt on the floor right in front of him.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
She didn't answer as she blew a breath right into him and he gasped as the warm air reached his senses. She seemed to be deliberating if she wanted to do it or not. Wanting to do what he wondered, but didn't have the chance to say anything as her mouth engulfed his sex and started to suck him like a lollipop.  
  
He began to pant as he tried to keep himself upright as desire cruised through his blood and he felt his control start to slip away. He knew what would happen if he did loose control but he couldn't help the moan that escaped him as she began to play him hard sucking and making slurping noises as he began to feel the tremors of the first wave of the orgasm he knew was going to hit him hard at the end.  
  
Suddenly Bulma was pushed off from him as he leaned back into the wall, the door shut tight. There was a little blood in her mouth and it was because she had been shocked at the sudden turn of events that she bit him without knowing it and quickly drew blood.  
  
"What are you doing?" - Kakarott stuttered out to Bulma who was currently wondering if he hated her or something right at the moment.  
  
"Trying to pleasure you. Since you weren't doing anything, I thought that maybe if I took the initiative everything would be fine. But now I see I was wrong." - her voice hitched and she stood up to leave but he stopped her when he said.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said don't go. The reason why I haven't touched you is because I-"  
  
"Because you don't want me that's why. I'm just a horrible wench to you, right?" - Bulma was crying. Kakarott shook his head in response.  
  
"You're beautiful. You are the most beautiful female I've seen on any other planet I've been in before. I just didn't want to pressure you into doing something you didn't want. After all this a week full of lust and I didn't want you to think I would go to bed with you just because I was needing some sex."  
  
"But I want you damn it! I need you. I need you Kakarott. You are the only man in my whole life that I've been this deeply attracted to. I need you deep inside me. I love you." - she ended her sobbing words in a whisper that even though it would've been hard for any other person to hear, Kakarott heard it and was instantly by her side cuddling her in his arms.  
  
"Shh. Don't cry Bulma. I love you too, I just wasn't sure if you did too." - he raised her chin to meet him in for a kiss and tasted his blood in her cherry lips.  
  
Bulma felt in heaven as he suddenly possessed her with all his being. He kissed her breasts and licked her face making her giggle. Then her giggles ended in a moan as he breathed in to her skin in the hollow of her neck at the left side. While he was trying to eat her alive with his mouth, his tail was teasing her sex making her start to get wet in anticipation.  
  
He bit her and she cried out in total ecstasy. He raised her from the floor and brought her to him as if meaning to hug her. She screamed as his tail entered her from the behind and he was soon pushing deep into her from both ways. He was shocked to know that he had taken her virginity, but decided to obliterate the guilt as both dealt with the orgasm that had hit them both at the same time. With a roar he emptied his seed inside of her just at the same time she got her release. 


	11. Ch 11

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Radditz met his prince for lunch feeling tense. A boy had disappeared into the thin air and everyone was wondering if this was a threat to the planet Earth. Radditz had left the class saying in a rush that there was something he needed to take care of and ran to the park finding the outline of Zarbon thinning out into smoke. He thought he must have been dreaming, but when he got back to class people were talking of this new turn of events. He was suddenly feeling glad that he left his mate at home.  
  
He sat and waited for Vegeta to show up so they could talk of the new changes being made. He looked out into the white sunless sky and knew that something was wrong.  
  
"Let me go! Damn it! I told you I have to go rescue him, he's my only friend and he obviously needs my help! Let go you kusottare!" - yelled Pan at Vegeta as he carried her over his shoulder while Kim walked behind them a big backpack slung over her shoulder while she rolled a suitcase behind her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Kim?!" - Radditz snarled in sudden anger at seeing his mate trailing behind his prince.  
  
"We just came to pick some clothes from our rooms seeing as we are going to be staying with you guys for awhile! That's all, there's no need for you to get grouchy at me for taking care of not walking around naked showing it off to your brother!" - Kim snarled back as her mate had done to her suddenly angry at being denied to walk where she pleased.  
  
Thump!  
  
Pan ended on the ground sporting a small bruise in her hide. She rubbed her butt softly scowling at the gall of the man standing before her.  
  
"You are supposed to stay at the dome the onna calls a house! We ordered you to stay put. Why did you disobeyed!" - Vegeta roared at her and she felt tears sting in her eyes, but wanted not to give into him and instead said quietly.  
  
"The onna you are referring to needed sometime alone with sensei and we agreed to leave for awhile!"  
  
"Kakarott knew of your little plan?!" - Radditz asked incredulous at Pan's comment and Kim winced.  
  
"Of course not! It was something I told Bulma should do instead of awaiting for Kakarott's response. Besides all we were doing before we head for home was getting something to eat and that's when we heard of Jake."  
  
"Did you not eat lunch wench?" - Vegeta asked as his level of irritation lowered down.  
  
"We did and Kim ate a lot but she was suddenly very hungry and I told her I would pay for her food. Then Marron came and-" - she stopped talking as Vegeta looked at Radditz who had started to blush.  
  
"Already? Radditz, couldn't you hold yourself together?" - Pan looked at Kim and she shrugged.  
  
"Aren't you going to help? I need to get Jake back!" - she asked exasperated.  
  
"What is this brat to you?" - Vegeta asked suddenly weary of her answer.  
  
"He's my friend and I care about him. Besides, somehow I think this might've been my fault and-" - Kim put a hand in her friend's shoulder as she felt the guilt rise in Pan's throat. She was holding her tears in check, but it wouldn't take more than another roar from Vegeta for Pan to let go and cry.  
  
Just because Pan was a tough tomboyish girl didn't meant that she could not fall down and cry. She knew Pan cared for this guy named Jake. It seemed to be more than a simple friendship, could it be that Pan the tomboy had a crush with this guy Jake? Vegeta looked at the girl in front of him with unhidden disgust but inside he felt his heart beginning to get squeezed. He felt like cursing to the gods for turning fate against him once again, but he did nothing. He just snorted and gave her his back as if ordering her to go back to the dome.  
  
Pan felt the tears fall unbidden thru her cheeks, but she did nothing to clean her face from them. She stood up and suddenly was very angry.  
  
"Bastard! How dare you play with the life of an innocent guy?!" - her red hair spiked up, her ears seemed to stand up straight looking like a dog's ears that is about to fight in anger and her brown muddy eyes seemed to turn a dark hue of blue then just plain blue until they reached a color that looked like light blue-green but it really was aquamarine. She roared out in anger and Vegeta had but a split second to back away from the transformed she-super saiyan in front of them as she threw a punch towards his face. Her intent clear while her red hair flowed down past her shoulders in a mass of spiked-up hair. Her tail swung dangerously from one side to the other and it was clear that she was beyond soft cajoling words to try and make her calm down.  
  
Radditz moved fast to try and protect his mate but he soon found out that Kim had already backed out from her friend and seek shelter behind a big old tree. Kim called out from there to the saiyan prince.  
  
"Maybe if you tell her that you will save her friend she'll calm down!" - the saiyan prince only growled out to Radditz in exchange.  
  
"Radditz you take care of your mate and what she says, next time I won't stand for it!" - this made Pan even madder at the man before her standing in a challenging position ready to strike out if she did.  
  
"Chikushou! Bakayarou, leave Kim out of this!" - she moved to strike the cocky prince's face but was suddenly stopped by a whiz of air.  
  
Vegeta had no time to see the movement, but when they all saw who had happened to 'save' him he was angry nonetheless.  
  
"Kakarott!" - he growled out in response as Radditz and Kim looked on with wide eyes and startled glances at the sight before them.  
  
Kakarott's fur was a reddish hue and it covered his whole body. (A/N: Even the unmentionables as he had obviously rushed to the scene without putting something on.) Radditz had known his little brother had turned super saiyan before but he had never seen him that way. Black spiky hair reached his shoulder blades and his tail was not brown anymore but of the same reddish hue of the rest of his fur that covered everything but his chest.  
  
Kim looked down and her face flushed red too as she found that Pan was being hugged protectively by Radditz's brother and she was looking just as naked as he was.  
  
"Shush Pan, it's alright. No need to get angry at Vegeta. Yes we'll help you get your friend back, now try and power down. You are scaring the rest of the people around here." - Kakarott murmured softly toward his student as Pan calmed down and powered down were she stood in his embrace wearing nothing on as well, her tail wrapping around her thighs in a way that would keep others from seeing her sex.  
  
Kakarott also powered down and saluted to Radditz briefly before disappearing into the thin air. Vegeta enraged at the sudden turn of events, turned away from them and flew away.  
  
Once at the dome Bulma wearing a white camisole over her naked body waited anxiously for her mate to return with Pan at his side and when he did, she wanted to throw herself over his body. But she didn't minding the young lady in his arms. At any other time she would've been jealous but after what had transpired between them hours before, she knew that the man before her was never going to cheat on her. Human vows be damned, she liked the way they had joined and she certainly liked the hickey he had given her signaling to everyone else that she was his.  
  
"Bulma?" - her lovers voice drew her out of her musings and she looked at him waiting to see what he wanted from her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll take Pan to her room while you go find her some clothes, and would you please dress up too? Radditz and Kim will be home soon." - she nodded and left the room while he made his way to the room that had been designated to be Pan's since she came into their lives a couple of days ago.  
  
The earth beneath him shuddered at his outburst as Vegeta screamed in a rage not even caring any longer if Freeza or any other of his minions felt him. His hair spiked up yellow and the air crackled with static energy around him. He had known that this was not the true look of a super saiyan. It was probably a pre-super saiyan form that Kakarott had also gone through before turning into a full blown super saiyan but the idiot had never said anything to Vegeta about it.  
  
Which was why it made him so angry! Which was why he was so angry at both Kakarott and the girl! He was still angry and he seriously thought of redecorating the earth beneath him, but knowing that destroying the planet was not worth any inconvenient problems that might come after that.  
  
He felt something in his eyes and thought it was the sweat that was bothering him but when it came down raining like buckets of icy water he realized it was raining and hard. The energy still crackling down even though his hair had gone from blond to black, he didn't noticed that he had ascended to the true super saiyan form and that he had also sent Freeza's scouters beeping. 


	12. Ch 12

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Jake had searched the white room for hours and hours and he had yet to find a way out of the room without alerting his captors. He wished suddenly for the first time that his mother had taught him to control his ki. Or that he had told his friend Jay about how much he needed to train with him.  
  
Funny. Jay was strong but he never seemed to bulk out like all the other guys did. It was funny too that Jay claimed that he was Jake's best friend but none of them knew that much about each other. He swung his head to the door when he heard it hum.  
  
Pan woke up to see only darkness. The room was pitch dark and she could hear the thunder coming from the outside. She swung her feet out of the bed and found to her dismay that she was wearing nothing on. She switched on the lamp light and began to search for something to wear.  
  
"Don't you think we should go searching for Vegeta, Kakarott?" - Radditz asked his brother as both kept on trying to read whatever came into the television set.  
  
"No. The prince can take care of himself. Besides, I don't think he wants to see us just yet."  
  
"You mean he doesn't want to see you. I thought that when I saw his hair turn yellow, that that was the true form of a super saiyan."  
  
"I didn't lie to him so don't hint it-ah!" - his eyes snapped open as a brief image sprung into his telepathic mind.  
  
"What?!" - Radditz sat upright and turned to look at his brother's face.  
  
"Freeza has noticed that we are still alive!" - his brother's face looked livid and then quickly turned red.  
  
"Shit! We didn't need him to come just now!" - Radditz made a pause and then looked at his brother's face again: "Kakarott?"  
  
"It's nothing, it's just that-"  
  
He was interrupted when a drenched Vegeta came into the dome and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Freeza is here."  
  
"We know that prince." - Radditz said.  
  
"I don't think we are ready to kill him. We only have Kakarott and the brat to- What?!" - he roared out to Kakarott who had begun to look confused.  
  
"Well that is not really true Vegeta. As much as I know that you must be angry with me, I'm pretty sure that what I sensed was not a lie."  
  
"Which was?" - Vegeta hissed out to him.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that whatever I did made you very mad and thus resulting into -"  
  
"What?!" - Vegeta shouted at him annoyed.  
  
"If You would just let me finish I would be glad to tell you too!" "I was saying that me and Pan are not the only ones that have reached the true form of super saiyan. You probably didn't notice it, but I know I felt it. Maybe if we form some sort of attack between the four of us we might be able to get that boy out of there and finish Freeza off."  
  
"Nani?" - Kim said from the stairs as she rushed down to them wearing a long white wool nightgown that made her look like she was ten years old once again.  
  
She gave the prince a fluffy towel for him to dry and sat on Radditz's legs. Bulma came down the stairs wearing a flannel shirt and flannel pants that matched and sat next to her mate as both females looked at their mates glaring.  
  
"You are not going to fight Kakarott! I forbid it!" - said Bulma in a voice that said 'I will bear no argument from you'.  
  
"Bulma, this is not something to which you have a right to say whether or not I will do. It was our fight before I became your mate and it is still our fight now that I am your mate, so don't go telling me what I can or can't do." - his voice quietly saying that he spoke the truth and that he wasn't going to back down.  
  
Vegeta looked at both females and groaned inwardly. He knew it was a great mistake letting Radditz and Kakarott choose mates before finishing Freeza off. Hell, he should stop kidding himself over what he could and he could not allow his two last subjects to do. It was very obvious from the way Kakarott reacted to him every once in awhile when he had pushed all his buttons, that the title of being the prince of all saiyans was nothing but that. Just a title. A title that means nothing when coming to terms with the fact that apart from this girl who is a half-breed saiyan there are only two men along with him that could be considered as 'all' saiyans.  
  
"So only you three guys can fight?" - asked Kim to his mate.  
  
"The girl can fight too." - Radditz pointed out.  
  
"Pan is not fighting with you guys until--"  
  
"Yes I am. I might not totally agree with some people around here but it's my only chance to get revenge over Freeza. Whoever he is." - said Pan coming out of the room that was selected to be hers.  
  
"Pan that is not your fight, let it go!" - Kim growled out suddenly on her feet and about to kill her right there and then if she could go past her tail.  
  
"It turned to be my fight when that bastard took away my friend! I won't let him kill Jake."  
  
"Shh. Take it easy brat." - Radditz said while wrapping his tail over his mates' waist as if trying to calm her down.  
  
After a few hours of talking it was decided by the three males in the room that they would start training ASAP. Pan had decided that she would continue to train on her own if she must to be able to control her new transformation. That new relationship forming between Kim and her mate Radditz had stung. Not to mention that Kim was at ease with Bulma more - who they had met not only a few days ago - than her. Which truly stung.  
  
It was one thing that Kim was already 'married' as she had suddenly decided to call it. Kim was after all younger than her for two years. Kim was only 18, an adult really; but it did not mean that Kim knew everything about life. Pan had sworn that she would protect the girl no matter what since that fateful day when Kim's mother had died. She had known that the day would come when Kim would get married and she would no longer need Pan to take care of her. But she honestly did not think that that day would come that quick. Not to mention that Pan had been 14 when she had met Kim in that abomination that was called a boat.  
  
It had come. The day when Kim would no longer be needing her to soothe her feelings of being scared. She had known the minute she had seen the scar at the junction where Kim's neck and shoulder met. Kim might have not known what it really meant truly then, but now she had the gist of it at least.  
  
Then Pan looked at the saiyan prince who had until then managed to dry himself up as the men went on to discuss their way of attack. Her eyes met the eyes of the prince and she found something that completely made her heart do flip flops. He was hungry. When had the mere attraction she had for the saiyan prince gone from that to lust?! It just didn't seem to be working. Her heart was thumping so hard she had begun to sweat and her lower regions were getting very warm.  
  
She lowered her gaze to his crotch and Vegeta felt it to the core of his being; the tacit invitation. He couldn't believe it! That afternoon, she had hated him fiercely. After the useless and brainless idiot of Kakarott had stopped his advances from showing her who was the master and that she were to submit to him, he had been angry at the fact that he had lost his temper over a simple girl who was far younger than him. But now all he wanted to do was bed her. Their eyes met again and Vegeta was the first to look away.  
  
"Why don't we rest for tonight?" - Bulma suggested. The men nodded, both happy to comply to slumber with their chosen mates.  
  
Vegeta only nodded and soon Pan and Vegeta were the only ones left in the room. Pan didn't know what to do. Kim had left with Radditz albeit a bit to worried about what were to happen to Pan when she were alone with the prince after today's afternoon events.  
  
"I'm going to sleep too." - she turned away from him for a second and knew that that was the biggest mistake she could've done as she felt steel arms wrap themselves on her waist.  
  
His breath made her ears tingle with unsupressed emotion. He felt it. The minute her scent changed from being scared to being very aware of him. He gently guided her to him, her back making contact with his chest. She exhaled softly and suddenly she was on her back lying in her bed making her wonder if he was that fast to actually take her to her room. To her bed. He nipped at her nose with his teeth and then... all he did was hug her to him as if saying 'Not today.' But that was okay with her, she didn't really feel like having it today. Not today. 


	13. 13

Fallen for the Kill. By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Jake lay down in the white uncomfortable cot in the insanely white room and sighed. He was destined to die alone. At least that's what he felt. He was about to fall asleep as the lights went off when he felt someone inside with him. Without even having to squint into the light he knew it was not the ice-jin who had been in the room with him, but someone else. An entity he decided he had to know! So just as the person was going to grab him, he grabbed it.  
  
"YEOW!" - it hissed out. Only when some type of light that went on did he take a good look at it and was startled. It was a neko-jin! A beautiful cat-woman that of a like he had never seen before. She wore a black armor that resembled those that Freeza's men wore but was slightly different. Apparently he had grabbed her tail and yanked it by mistake.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important at the moment. The important thing is that one: you let go of my tail gently and two: that if you want to survive you should let me know if you are part of Freeza's empire right at this moment." - she hissed out. He let go of her tail and her demeanor towards him changed immediately.  
  
"I am not part of the ice-jin empire. I am merely someone who wishes to leave this darn fucking place as soon as possible rather than stay here for eternity." - he answered and was instantly rewarded with a smile.  
  
"I can get you out if you let me know where's Pan staying at." - he looked puzzled and expressed his confusion to her without qualms.  
  
"Pan? Who is Pan?"  
  
"Oh. I see. You didn't know that that was Pan and not Jay. Sorry to burst your bubble but that's my friend Pan and she's a girl despite the disguise of being male."  
  
"Jay's real identity is of a girl?!" - he almost shouted but she stopped him from throwing a tantrum.  
  
"Shh!! Don't shout or they'll come looking! They can't hear me, but they can definitely hear you. The walls have ears you know?" - she licked her hand and passed it over her dark brows.  
  
"Ok. I believe she was with someone called Kim. I haven't seen them since I got here, but I understand that this Freeza guy is after some saiyans by the name of Radditz, Kakarott and Vegeta. I also believe I heard that Kim is with one of those saiyans and if Kim is with them, then Pan must be there too."  
  
"Thank you very much. I will talk to them soon and I'll free you after I talk to my dear friend Pan." - then she disappeared out of thin air.  
  
Pan was washing her body in a tub that was drawn in to the kitchen in favor of the warmth. She had finished her training about two minutes prior and her whole body ache all over. Just when she was going to dunk her head into the water, Vegeta strolled into the kitchen. She was naked and he knew it. But he didn't dare look at her for fear of feeling the need to touch her. He had survived the last few days just by concentrating on training and getting stronger - if that were possible - and he knew that he was at his wits end.  
  
"Can you pass me the towel?" - she said knowing that the tips of her ears were getting fuzzy and what the water hid was not going to be enough to hide her lust for him.  
  
He grabbed the towel and threw it to her. He made the mistake of looking at her for a second and was instantly rewarded with a smile from her. The next thing both know is that they are in his room kissing savagely. After laying together in the same bed for a couple of weeks, both too tired to try anything; their passions needed to be let go. And when they did, they realized it was far too late to stop and they also realized that they really didn't want to do so as Vegeta plunged into her.  
  
Chi arrived into the Briefs' household without problems. She made extra sure that no one followed her and demanded what was a black neko going about. She traipse into the lab and found a blue haired onna sleeping soundly on top of the table. Shaking her head, her ears twitching trying to find Pan without having to resort to using her powers - to which she was sure they'd find out very quickly she was here and she didn't want that - she went on walking and jumping until she crashed into a wall. Because her eyesight wasn't at the top best like it used to she didn't know that there was an obstacle in her path and ran into what felt liked a wall - for her.  
  
Kakarott had been with his wife from the early morning till lunch when he had succumbed to his yearnings and his desires to go back to the bloody gravity machine. It wasn't that he was hungry for that, it was just that he feared for his growing family and he didn't want Bulma to be hurt. At one in the afternoon, the ouji came inside and until five they were going at it pretty rough. But he stopped and said he was thirsty. Kakarott let him go without fuss because he knew he wasn't really thirsty, he just had to have Pan right now. The scents didn't lie and now was the time for them to mate.  
  
Then he felt it. Around one in the morning, he felt a strange source of energy traipsing around Bulma's home. His heart sped and he realized that no one else had felt it. He walked around and stood right in front of its path. 'IT' collided into him, but he didn't budge one tiny bit. IT turned out to be a neko-jin he knew only by name, but was astounded to see all the same.  
  
"Chi." - he breathed out and Chi looked up at him. She was instantly in love. Too bad he was already taken.  
  
Vegeta and Pan were bonded. There was nothing she could do about it and in fact right at the minute she really didn't care. What she did care about was the fact that her infatuation was severely attached to the blue haired onna and she despised her with all her might.  
  
"I came to find Pan and since I can't go without leaving you saiyans behind, I will say my piece and move on." - she said later on when they were all reunited in Bulma's kitchen table.  
  
"Well say it already and leave." - Vegeta snarled back at her and the rest of the room's inhabitants sweat-dropped.  
  
"The saiyan who killed your parents is alive and his name is Brolli. He serves Koola and is about to reach earth in two weeks." - there was silence as everyone else took that message in. Vegeta stood next to his mate, he didn't hug her or put his arms around her shoulders, but she felt it anyway, the fury of his hatred towards a man who had sold himself to the devil.  
  
It was Kakarott who questioned the famous neko-jin by the name of Chi of how she had found out Pan was here. After a couple of snarls from Vegeta and what seemed like a 'cat fight' in the real sense of the word, she said that Jake had told her where to look. Pan turned a deep crimson. After two hours of shouting from both Vegeta and Pan, it was decided that Chi would pick the boy out of Freeza's ship with Kakarott whilst they thought of a plan to kill all the ice-jin once and for all. Specially, Brolli.  
  
So when Chi moved into the white pristine room, she wasn't surprised when Jake was not awake but in deep sleep. Kakarott set in the decoy while she grabbed the boy and then two minutes later they were off. 


	14. Ch 14

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Vegeta and Kakarott stood up all night to find a way of getting rid of Freeza before Brolli and Koola reached Earth. But it was Jake who in the morning solved the problem for them by simply stating that if they were that strong they should let Koola finish Freeza off when he came looking for him and didn't find him there.  
  
So they went back to training and Jake just felt like a total idiot because he couldn't even wield any kind of power or 'ki' as both Pan and Kim talked in between themselves. He couldn't hide the attraction he felt towards Pan, but because she was constantly around Kim and in turned Radditz was very protective of his mate. Radditz would growl at him if he even tried to reach Pan. At nights was worst because the saiyan prince - his father - was even more territorial than Radditz and even if said he wasn't looking for a relationship, Vegeta would still have his head on a silver platter.  
  
So there he was, trying to study an old Latin book by the windowsill watching Bulma punch the punching bag while Chi - the neko-jin - lunged into a battle of fists with her mate Kakarott. He stopped his reading and looked at his left to see that for the first time in days - actually only two - Pan was alone. He went to her and joked that this was the first time she wasn't surrounded by a concrete wall and she smiled. He felt his heart thunder at her response and they talked for a minute, but when he tried to caress her left cheek, she stopped him.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Jake, but understand that if Vegeta even smells a teeny tiny bit of your scent on me, he'll kill you without hesitating. I couldn't even try and reason with him."  
  
"Just because you are going out with him doesn't mean he owns you, does he?" - hoping that she answered the way he wanted her to.  
  
"Actually in a sense I do belong to him. You see, we aren't dating. We are mated. In simple terms that is like being married. Furthermore we have bonded and although he is in the gravity simulator, he is very aware that you are close to me. I love him." - he visibly flinched and Pan's smile wavered a bit, but she went on despite his sad face-features.  
  
"I know you can't seem to understand how I know all this, but I am half- saiyan and I know that male saiyans are territorial and over-protective of their mates no matter what. So, even though I care for you, please don't push your luck." - with that she turned around and left him all alone.  
  
That night he lay awake in the cot next to Chi's in the middle of the living room while he thought of Pan's warning. She had broken his heart and she knew it. He didn't know if it was because there was no one here who actually wanted him, or if it were because he had hoped that when he saw her again, she would jump into his arms and say she loved him and - ok, he was exaggerating; but he honestly felt left out. He couldn't fight therefore he couldn't join into the activities of the men. He didn't know what to say to the neko-jin and she never ever looked at him twice to even strike up a conversation however lame it could be. The women were always closed together doing something or the other and Pan was either training or with Kim reading, so even if he could talk to her, she had already finished building the wall around her. She was untouchable and he didn't dare fight his 'supposed' to be father for just having a talk with her.  
  
So when he heard a voice in his head that was repugnantly familiar, he flinched.  
  
F: "Well hello Jake."  
  
J: "What do you want?" - he all but snarled.  
  
F: "I didn't know the saiyans were alive, but wouldn't you want Pan to be your own without having to fight Vegeta the saiyan prince?"  
  
Temptation crept into his heart and he tried to resist it, but he knew he couldn't stop himself from dreaming of Pan's lithe body under his moaning in ecstasy.  
  
J: "What do I have to do?"  
  
Chi looked at Jake wearily the next morning and quickly changed her demeanor towards her heart's desire mate that made Bulma think there was something up her sleeve when there was really none.  
  
A week later, Dodoria - one of Freeza's minions - and an army made of a thousand soldiers started looting Earth. Kakarott feeling deeply troubled said he'd take care of them easily and Radditz said that if he wasn't back by noon, he'd come looking for him.  
  
He came up shortly, looking very tired but a bit happy at the fact that he was able to safe a lot of the humans around him. He even killed Dodoria and was extremely satisfied to hear him plea for mercy. He was full of dirt and blood and Bulma quickly took care of drawing him a bath. Vegeta stood in the doorway while Kakarott let Bulma bath him.  
  
"What else did you see?" - he asked him.  
  
"I didn't let any soldier survive just in case there was a spy or something, but I saw no one else. There were no ships and that makes me think that they have some sort of immediate transportation over here. I think we should stack up of food before they decide to hit this city. Bulma and the girls won't like it, but I think we should keep them from leaving the house." - Vegeta nodded and Bulma just looked questioningly at him because as far as she knew he had not spoken. But he had. In saiyago.  
  
Later in the kitchen, Bulma and the girls made a list of what they'd need and what the boys would need. Bulma was going to contact her father, but Chi stopped her before she could even lift the phone.  
  
"No." - and that made Bulma fume. Without a warning Bulma threw a punch at Chi and Pan groaned.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Not another cat-fight! Radditz!" - she called and suddenly all men were on his haunches while Jake stood by the sidelines watching quietly.  
  
Kakarott was the first to react and separated both females with an effort. Behind him, Radditz cuddled Kim and Vegeta laughed while Pan looked angry at him.  
  
"Now that everything is quiet, would someone please tell me what's going on?!" - Kakarott roared and both females were scared because of all the three male saiyans Kakarott was the nicest and for him to be angry, it meant serious trouble.  
  
"She started it!" - Chi whined out and Bulma shrieked in response ready to lunge at her with another punch.  
  
"BULMA!" - Kakarott roared again suddenly angry beyond words.  
  
It took several more minutes before they calmed down and Kakarott looked at Pan for an answer not trusting either of the females he was holding to say the truth.  
  
"Well, we were writing a list of everything we'd probably need and then Bulma suggested that she'd call her father for some advice as to how get everything we needed in one whole trip and when she was going to lift the phone to call him, Chi took it away from her saying no." - Bulma looked at Chi as if saying 'Now you'll get it!', but was surprised when Kakarott said.  
  
"Actually, I was going to tell you girls that we can't use the phone for nothing. They could be tapped and I don't want to risk anything." - Chi looked victorious for a second before saying in saiyago.  
  
"I think we should be looking for problems right away." - Vegeta looked at the neko-jin curiously and then shifted his stare to Jake who stood far away from then taking in the scene.  
  
"I'll accompany Pan to the market to get everything."  
  
"I'm coming too!" - Bulma exclaimed and there was another verbal fight. Kakarott finally lost his patience and he dictated that only Pan and Chi would go with Vegeta to town while he and his brother stayed on to continue their training.  
  
F: "You called?" - he drawled out.  
  
J: "They are going into town. Vegeta, Pan and this neko that goes by the name of Chi for supplies."  
  
F: "Perfect!"  
  
J: "Remember you won't hurt her at all. It's our deal."  
  
F: "I remember. We kill Vegeta and the cat so that Pan is all yours. Come and fetch your prize yourself though, I don't make home deliveries."  
  
Chi had picked up on the telepathic convo and shivered inwardly. She then went to search for Kakarott but was interrupted by the saiyan prince himself.  
  
"What is it neko?" - he drawled out.  
  
"I need to speak to Kakarott." - she hissed out.  
  
"Thinking of making more trouble or is it about the boy?" - she looked confused for a second before she showed any understanding.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"No. But I caught your underlying meaning unlike Kakarott." - he stood in front of her and she explained it to him by saying that Jake had changed from being a good boy to a wicked one when Pan turned him down.  
  
Vegeta then decided he'd tell Kakarott just as soon and to Radditz too. The battle against Freeza had begun and they had to be prepared. 


	15. Ch 15

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
At sundown Kakarott had told Radditz to lead Bulma and Kim at the safe house and to do it quick before Jake realized what he'd done. Vegeta, Pan and Chi left the house with care. Chi scouted the place carefully and always stood in front of them. Pan, not knowing what was going on, thought it weird but continued on.  
  
The market and all the stores in town were closed and in truth, Vegeta knew for a fact that all the people had left already. Chi suddenly stopped and Vegeta stood on guard. Pan, taking in her mates' initiative put on her guard and then without putting off a big show, they were surrounded by an army. Vegeta sneered in disgust knowing very well that they expected them to surrender easily, but at Chi's imperceptible nod, Pan and Vegeta powered up to super saiyan and then the fight was on.  
  
Jake had been looking around the house for a way out, but as soon as he turned the corner, he fell to the ground dead to the world. Kakarott didn't really want to kill him, but if he touched his pressure points and knocked him out before he even knew he had been found out, it was better that way. He locked him in the gravity simulator and once Radditz was out of the safe house, they waited for the others to show up. It didn't take long and the element of surprise that Zarbon thought they had was soon thrown off and then they were fighting.  
  
Hours later, when Chi had disappeared off somewhere in town looking for more clues, Pan sat down for a second to take in a breath. Vegeta stopped near her, his tail snapping wildly around showing his agitation to the world. But he didn't care. He just didn't feel completely at ease until this Brolli guy and Freeza were dead.  
  
But he didn't have to wait long for Freeza to make his appearance. He was in his first form and this made Vegeta sweat for a second before he remembered he wasn't alone.  
  
"I thought you were dead monkey!" - said Freeza in that sickeningly females voice. Pan shivered inwardly and stood up ready to fight.  
  
"You should know better than think Freeza." - Vegeta snarled back at him.  
  
And then they were against each other in a flurry of fists and kicks. Pan just stood there on guard expecting Freeza to turn to her, but she was wrong. Freeza hadn't even seen her and wasn't about to engage into a fight with her at all. Suddenly there was a crash next to Pan and after the dust and the rubble cleared, she saw Chi trying to stand back on her feet.  
  
Pan looked in front of her and saw a very tall man with blond spiky hair and a lot of muscles. He didn't seem to have a definite color of eyes and as soon as she realized who this was, Pan's blood ran cold.  
  
"So we finally meet." - he drawled at. Pan's dog-ears flattened and she growled out.  
  
"How cute! You actually think you can take me little girl? I might just maim you, then rape you and then hand you into that hybrid brat called Jake." - her face whitened at the mention of Jake and in her mind she tried to deny it knowing it was useless.  
  
At the other side of town, Kakarott took a break from the fighting to look around and try to locate Vegeta and Pan, but he knew he could not. Then he was falling into the desert. Koola was here and not too happy to find that Freeza was nowhere in sight.  
  
Radditz reached his brother and digged him out of the rubble to look at Koola. He had finished with every bit of Freeza's minions. Who knew that he'd be able to do that just by turning into a super saiyan? He just shrugged it off as an advantage of being a saiyan and silently willed Kakarott to wake up.  
  
"What happened?" - he asked once he was conscious.  
  
"Koola knocked you from behind. Kakarott, Koola is so much more stronger than Freeza. Do you think we can defeat him?" - Kakarott shook his head. He had hoped that Jake's idea would work out, but because he had sold out on them; they now had to deal with Koola himself.  
  
"I don't think so bro. As you said he's much more stronger than me, we couldn't beat him if we tried assaulting him both at the same time." - Radditz thought long and hard and then grinned a mirthless grin.  
  
"What?" - Kakarott asked him.  
  
"Do you know that fusion dance that father taught us when we were kids?"  
  
"Yeah?" - Kakarott had a headache and he didn't catch on quickly until he saw Radditz in the eye.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Kakarott put himself in position and Radditz did the same. They did it and when they were finally fused, they rushed into the air to catch up to Koola who had gone off in search of Freeza.  
  
Vegeta dusted himself off and congratulated himself on defeating Freeza when he remembered that he was a bit off from where Pan was fighting. He snarled at his stupidity and raged on, his hair going back to the true form of the super saiyan.  
  
She coughed up blood. Chi knew this was her end in the fight, but was extremely relieved that Pan was handling the fight well. She decided that the only thing she could do now was go back home - funny how she quickly settled down - and search for the two girls. She admitted as she ran as fast as she could mindful of any prying eyes that she didn't like Bulma, but she could learn to tolerate her for the sake of her love.  
  
Kim and Bulma had been in the underground safe house for a while now. They ate, read and pretty much just talked quietly to each other thankful for the others' company. Radditz had briefly filled them in on Jake's betrayal and the fact that both he and his brother needed not to worry over them while they fought. So they had agreed to only open the door - as it could only be opened from the inside - when either came by to pick them up. So it was like this that Chi popped into them. Bulma almost screamed, but her scream was quickly squelched by Chi who put her black paw over her mouth keeping her from telling anyone who might've been hiding where they were.  
  
"I know you don't like me, but will you not give in to the urge of screaming?" - then she sunk to the floor and started to lick her wounds.  
  
"Where is everyone?" - Kim asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know where your mates are, but Vegeta was fighting Freeza whilst Pan is fighting her own battle with that Brolli guy."  
  
"Traitor!" - Bulma hissed out at Chi, but Chi didn't respond.  
  
"Shhh!! I am not a traitor! Pan told me to come back here to check on you guys. Besides, the saiyans are in a better condition than me. I am a mere neko-jin who is rather too old to make a good fight. I'd be dead if it weren't for Pan. She defended me when Brolli came into the scene." - Bulma huffed out as if saying 'oh, all right'.  
  
"Here." - Kim handed her a towel and Chi thanked her while she gently applied pressure in her thigh.  
  
They sat in the semi-darkness in silence when they heard a noise. The gravity simulator was next to the safe house. Jake was awake and trying to get out. Kim stiffened and Chi just put her paw in front of her mouth indicating that they shouldn't speak. The walls couldn't be that thick to keep the sounds off if they could hear him, then he could very well hear them. 


	16. Ch 16

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
Vegeta arrived as soon as he felt some pain in his left rib. The pain was not his own, he had obliterated his own pain a long time in favor of knowing where was his mate. He launched himself on Brolli and Pan was soon given the liberty of breathing. She gasped and then coughed as she realized that she could have a punctured lung and a few broken ribs on her left side. She retched for a minute before she raised her head to find Vegeta pounding Brolli to the ground and with a quick ki-blast Brolli was no more.  
  
Once she saw that, she smiled at him and then fell unconscious. Vegeta rushed to her side at once. He lifted her gently into his arms and flew over to Bulma's safe house.  
  
Once he reached there, he opened the door with a kick and under Chi's heavy gaze did the girls quiet down. Bulma, though she rushed to her friends' aid quickly and quietly, Kim did voice the question that was running thru their minds.  
  
"Is both Freeza and that Brolli guy dead?" - Vegeta just gave a nod while he stood near his mate. Kim expelled the breath she had been holding and then went on to aid her surrogate sister Pan.  
  
Around midnight, Radditz walked into the now destroyed dome in which they used to live with his brother over his shoulder. It was Kakarott who had single-handedly defeated Koola and some other guys that went by the name of the Ginyu force once their fusion didn't work. It was as if Kakarott gained some unknown power from an unknown source and used his life-force to finish off all the ice-jin. Then once he knew the Freeza's spaceships were empty, he shot a strong ki from his mouth and destroyed the ships with the utter madness that he felt. Then he collapsed and went out could. Now the only thing they could do is go back to where they lived.  
  
Kim rushed to Radditz's side as quickly as she sensed him coming. Then Bulma went to take care of her own mate and both females began to cry. Bulma's tears as they ran swiftly through her rosy cheeks and into Kakarott's left eye made him twitch and mumble a 'I'm alright, just let me rest a second'. That made her laugh happily and then they went on to take care of their mates and their wounds.  
  
It was early sunrise when Jake saw the light again. But instead of feeling happy like he should have been, he was pissed and tried to slap Pan in the face, but Vegeta stopped him before he could try it.  
  
"Traitor!" - Chi hissed out.  
  
He spit in her face and she growled back at him. Kim and Bulma were seated far from them thinking it best if they weren't standing around close enough for that boy to try something weird.  
  
"How could you?" - Pan asked hurt.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing?!" - he snarled back at her.  
  
Pan shrunk back from him thinking it useless. But when she turned her back on him, Jake felt desolated. He really didn't know where he stood then and before Vegeta could strike him down from talking to his mate that way, he looked over at Chi. But she didn't look back. hovering protectively over Kakarott as if she were his mate. he said.  
  
"You don't care do you? I am the only evil around here.. what about her?! Don't you even--" - Radditz walked over to him and slapped him unconscious.  
  
"Enough. I've heard enough of him and his disgusting pleas. I want to make sure that we can work it out before Kuld comes to search for his lost 'children'!" - then Chi cleared her throat.  
  
"Actually, King Kuld died a light-month away. Killed by Koola himself. The ice-jins won't pose that much of threat now. neither of them care enough to come over here and try to get revenge for their leaders. I rather reckon that they are just as happy as we were to get rid of them." - she started out timidly still licking her wounds.  
  
The room went silent considering this as a good sign. Then, Kakarott said.  
  
"There's a good chance we might be able to get rid of him without having that much trouble." - his face was grim but he was probably referring to something that was utterly unknown by the rest, so everyone was stupefied by this new turn of events.  
  
"How do you propose we do this Kakarott?" - Kim said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"We can kill him." - the saiyan Prince started in a cold stiff manner, but Pan interrupted him by saying.  
  
"No matter what he has done to us he doesn't deserve to die!" - Vegeta growled at Pan and Pan felt the beginning of tears creep up into her lungs. She was hurt by Jake's insane comments and her pains were not over yet. She didn't hate Jake at all, but she was sure her mate did. But however much she was feeling weak, she would not cry. That just wasn't her.  
  
"We actually don't have to kill him to get rid of him. What I meant was that we could take him with us to Namek-sei and wish to the dragonballs to erase his memory of us and that way we can deposite him into an unknown planet and he'll never bother us again." - the room was stunned.  
  
"Dragonballs? What are you speaking of little brother? As far as everyone in this galaxy knows, that's just sweet talk. There are no such things!" - Radditz crossed his arms over and glared at Kakarott for getting everyone's hopes for nothing.  
  
"There are too!" - surprisingly it was Chi who came to the rescue.  
  
"I have not seen them, but I know they are for real. I met a namekian before I came to Earth. It might've been awhile since I last saw him, but that's proof enough that they exist." - she glared at Radditz and he growled back at her.  
  
"How about we sleep it off and discuss this tomorrow morning, ok?" - Bulma suggested as she made her way to her mate in hopes of him getting her idea and going along with her. And it worked. 


	17. Ch 17

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
A month later, Bulma was tinkering with her tools in her lab trying to build a spaceship big enough to hold them all 8 in there without problems. She had also discovered the coordinates from Earth to the elusive planet of Namek-sei. There was a problem though. as far as supplies went it was fine. the only thing was that. Radditz and Kakarott didn't really want them to come for fear either would get hurt, so now they were all upset with each other.  
  
Looking at Kakarott from afar, Pan thought this was ridiculous. She really didn't know why Kim couldn't go. Vegeta had clearly stated that he'd be going with her and that was the end of it. She could've felt happy about being able to go. but the truth was that the Saiyan Prince was angry with her. And he was also jealous. She could see it in his eyes. Why would he be jealous though? She couldn't come up with an honest answer. So she let it go. for the minute being.  
  
She felt Kim sit down next to her and she smiled.  
  
"Hey." - Kim didn't answer, she just grumbled.  
  
"I don't care what he says. I want to go." - she whined to her friend and Pan laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I find myself agreeing with him." - Kim shot her a glare and prepared to stand, when Pan's hand stopped her from going.  
  
"Don't go. I'm sorry if my opinion hurt you Kim, but the truth is that, you are pregnant and he isn't being overbearing to you. In fact, he's being cautious. We don't know who is out there waiting to attack us. You are in no condition to defend yourself and so is Bulma. So in that respect, I think you and Bulma should stay." - Kim considered her words and then smiled.  
  
"Maybe I could go visit daddy. I'm sure he'd like to know how we are doing after all, right?" - Pan nodded.  
  
"I'll go make up with Radditz now, thanks Pan." - she gave a hug to Pan and left.  
  
In that sense, Pan felt contented. She wouldn't feel that contented at night though.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?!" - Kim screeched once again. Radditz and her were arguing non-stop about why she couldn't go anywhere without him.  
  
Then their shouts stopped when Vegeta had had his filling for the day!  
  
"ENOUGH!!" - He roared out and both instantly fell silent; Radditz, out of respect and Kim out of nearly having a heart attack.  
  
"Both of you are NOT going! I'd rather take Kakarott, the brat and the neko than have this sort of discussion any longer!" - Kim opened her mouth to speak up but Pan's pointed look from behind Vegeta silenced her immediately.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was pouting.  
  
"I'm building this spaceship! I should be going and." - Kakarott took this opportunity to kiss her lips.  
  
Once the kiss was over, she was quivering for him. Wanting him deep inside of her.  
  
"I think its best if we follow his wishes just this once. I know you wanted to come, but I'd be feeling much better if you were here with my brother than with me suffering the pains of pregnancy while we are away of doctor. What?" - she felt numb. Had he just said 'the pains of pregnancy'! He hadn't, had he? Now she didn't feel that good!  
  
"Bulma?" - he questioned softly. When he saw her swoon, he quickly caught on that she hadn't known. He caught her before she fainted and found Chi's eyes on him. She seemed to be glowering on him, but he wasn't sure.  
  
Upstairs, Vegeta undressed slowly. Pan was in the kitchen eating and Radditz and his mate were in their room talking quietly to themselves. He was tired. Pan hadn't gone any near the brat, but he was deeply hurt when she wouldn't let him kill the boy. Let alone the fact that she didn't speak or fought with him. It had been all fun until the brat came along. He wanted to get to Namek-sei quickly and dump him soon, so he could finally feel free.  
  
He lay in his bed nude wondering what to do, when Pan came into the room. She was weary. It was as if she had fought with someone else and it made her tired, but he knew that that had not been so. His brows furrowed in thought.  
  
He was probably mad at her again! She felt like shit! Evidently, she was making him mad just by standing in his path. It hurt! It hurt so much more than her broken rib, all of the other pains were slowly healing. She turned and went to take a shower. There she crumbled and cried, but her whimpers were never heard by any other occupant in the house.  
  
Dinner came and went, and sooner than later, Bulma was awake in Kakarott's lap. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned but just about the time she was going to kiss Kakarott, she screeched waking him immediately up.  
  
"What? What?" - he looked around everywhere thinking someone had come into their room, but when he saw Bulma shaking, he knew she had remembered what he had said.  
  
"Honey?" - he utter out wondering if it were safe to call her that in her panic state.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" - she asked hurt.  
  
"Tell you what? I thought you'd know. A saiyan baby can be conceived immediately after having sex. If I startled you, I'm sorry. I could." - gosh, he felt sick now. He didn't want to say it, but he'd be happier if she was happy. "I could kill it with my ki if you don't want to have it." - her breath hitched. She hadn't thought of killing it, but she sensed that he had only said that because he thought she didn't want to have one with him.  
  
"No you idiot! Of course I want to have your kid. Of course I want to be pregnant! I've dreamt of having my own family for a good time now. It just took me by surprise, that's all." - she stroke his cheek softly and he knew then that everything was going to be okay.  
  
But everything was not okay! Chi thought. How dare she take what was hers only?! Whatever jealousy she had before the fight started was ignited once again! 


	18. Ch 18

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
She stood in front of her supposed to be fathers' house blinking. How had they'd all been roped into meeting with Kim's father? She could never understand, but there they were. Kim's father was always a sweetheart to them, but he'd never understand Kim's situation now or hers for that matter. Kim was pregnant and under Earth laws, unmarried.  
  
She knew her mate was standing behind her, but she didn't dare look back at him. Kakarott and Bulma had stayed back at the house to make sure Jake wouldn't be able to escape. But Pan was sure it was because, Kakarott hadn't wanted to leave Chi alone. It was weird. The fact that Kakarott had a mate, but was being courted by the neko, it was really weird. She blinked her thoughts away, when she felt Kim beside her.  
  
"Daddy is going to be alright with us, right?" "Pan?" - she shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I don't think he'd be very happy at first, but he'd be alright after he sees how protective Radditz is of you." - Kim was instantly happy. Pan sighed. If it were that easy for her, she'd be as happy as Kim was. And for the first time, she was deeply jealous of Kim.  
  
Kim's father was loaded. Radditz could see that, but he wasn't the least intimidated by that. He was going to make the old man understand, even if it hurt him. They were surprised when Kim's father, a bigger and taller man than Radditz suddenly grabbed his petite daughter and his 'niece' to hug them fiercely.  
  
Both Vegeta and Radditz sweat dropped as they saw a giant hugging their mates as if they were both dolls. The funny thing was that, though he was at least two feet taller than Radditz, he was being extremely gentle with the females.  
  
"I am so glad to see you my girls!" - he said in a deep manly voice and Vegeta turned his head away from the mushiness in front of him.  
  
"I missed you father. But I came for another reason." - he set them down softly, and Pan huffed out indignant that she had been treated like a brat when she was obviously older.  
  
"Which is?" - it was then that Kim's father realized that there were two men in the room too.  
  
"Hello." - he said and Radditz was instantly reminded of his late uncle Turles. It scared him shitless, because the look in that man's eyes was exactly the same as his uncles. Dark fathomless eyes had looked at him when he was only five and trying to become a fighter while sparring with Bardock, his father.  
  
FlashbackEnd of FlashbackFlashbackEnd of Flashback  
  
Pan blinked twice and then she sighed. Memories long forgotten rushed to her head before meeting the man who had helped her a lot straight on.  
  
"Well. is this young man your boyfriend Pan?" - Pan blinked once then she laughed.  
  
"Mr. Son, You are so funny. You know I would never have a boyfriend, he's my mate." - silence followed. Then:  
  
"Like my Kim here?" - the man in front of them asked.  
  
"Uh.. I guess so. He is the Prince of ." - unable to say it for fear this man who knew nothing of her - not that much to know anyway, even if he did adopted her as his niece, he didn't know who she was really hunting for. So he wouldn't know, wouldn't reproach her and she wouldn't feel deflated as if she had suddenly been tricked-rather insulted her mother's wish to defeat the tyrant that had enslaved and consequently killed her father or the saiyan that killed her mother. She didn't avenge their deaths and this was what was bothering her all the time. She had fallen in love and she felt guilty for it.  
  
They were talking. Vegeta and Kim's Father were talking of a. wedding?! She realized with frozen relish that they were both talking. Vegeta, Radditz and Mr. Son were talking of Kim and her wedding.  
  
This was a lot to take in. The Prince of Saiyans was actually willing to forego a wedding?! Kim could not believe it and as she stole a glance to Pan, neither could she. This room. her mother had once told her that this room was called the memory room. She had giggled then. But she understood why it was called like that now. She had been deep in thought while thinking of a good response to her fathers' wedding call, but the truth was that she was content to be as she was before with Radditz. Getting married under the laws of Earth was a sign that she was an adult now and that she wouldn't really need Pan's protecting or her fathers' money because Radditz could work now for it.  
  
She didn't know what to think of it, until she realized that both her and Pan needed a break from the men.  
  
"Pan?" - Pan looked back at her questioning and when Kim signaled towards the door, Pan nodded silently.  
  
They left the Memory Room with heavy thoughts in their minds. Kim turned to Pan to say something, but Pan stopped her.  
  
"Don't. I need some time alone to think this through. I'll see you at dinner." - then she left Kim alone. 


	19. ch 19

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
A/N: Okay. so I have been a little un-inspired so. what I mean to say is that I decided to write another song-chapter for this story. I hope you like. This would be mainly the B/Gk(K)/C triangle.  
  
Janet Jackson writes the song. So don't sue.  
  
// // = denotes song lyrics *** = denotes change of scene  
  
Ch. 19 If.  
  
// sittin' over here  
starin' in your face  
with lust in my eyes  
sure don't give a damn//  
  
Chi stared at Kakarott from afar, hidden from his sight. He was stretching in the backyard. He always did this before he either sat down to meditate or to train on his own. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Sweat glistened from his naked torso as he stood to flex his arm muscles. She licked her lips twice, feeling her heart begin to hammer down inside her rib cage.  
  
// and ya don't know  
that I've been dreamin' of ya in my fantasy  
never once you looked at me,  
don't even realize that I'm wantin' you  
to fulfill my needs//  
  
She couldn't sleep anymore. If she did, her dreams would soon plague her of him. Of him touching her where she most wanted him to. She used to be in control of her desires even when she was asleep when the prince, Pan, Radditz and Kim had been around. Since then, if she wasn't eating or training on her own, she couldn't concentrate.  
  
// think what you want  
let your mind free  
run free to a place that no one dares to  
how many nights I've laid in bed excited over you//  
  
She wished. oh how she fervently hoped he would notice her at least once. But if he did, he'd never say. He was mated with the blue haired onna and that was for life. She knew that he was aware somewhat. That was subconscious and it made her somewhat happy, but it wasn't enough for her. She needed release. She needed 'it' now!  
  
// I've closed my eyes & thought of us  
a hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times  
I wonder how 'bout u  
Day & night, night & day//  
  
She made her way to the lab knowing her padded feet would permit her to spy on the onna without being heard. She stood in the lab's doorstep, just taking a peek instead of just standing her. She didn't want to start a fight with her. The blue hair was piled up making Bulma look far more sophisticated than Chi. It made Chi very annoyed. But she wasn't sure if she was annoyed with herself for wanting something she could obviously never have or at the beautiful onna that Kakarott had chosen as a life- mate.  
  
She turned away deciding that feeling depressed over something that was never meant to be would be her death. A hot shower could do the trick, take away the slaving desire that burned inside of her. But even knowing that a hot shower would appease her desires for a couple of hours, it would never let her be.  
  
// all I've got to say is  
if I was your girl  
oh the things I'd do to you  
I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to//  
  
She stripped of all her clothes, her hair falling free. Her hair had been longer, but that was a long time ago. Now it only reached her shoulders. Her hair was black as the fur that covered her back, her tail and the back of her legs and arms. Her breasts had no fur, just as her sex was furless. Since she seldom wore a gi and instead wore a black spandex body suit, no one was the wiser.  
  
Her breasts were smaller than Bulma's and in this she felt insecure. She was taller than Bulma by two and a half inches and she had muscles instead of a tummy. If Bulma could've seen this, she would've felt a tad bit nervous.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
He stopped his training. He wasn't tired, just that the feeling of being watched had been out for quite awhile. He always felt secure when that presence - for it was really a presence and not just a feeling - was around. It was as if that presence was watching over him. But now it was gone and he suddenly felt very much alone.  
  
He loathed it. This feeling. He wanted it to go away and what better way than going to seek out his mate. Bulma. She was settling down to the idea of having his kid. He smiled at a future vision of his kid. He just hoped that everything would turn out to be okay in the end.  
  
"Bulma?" - he asked quietly not wanting to disturb her if she were taking a nap or startle her if she was deep in thought.  
  
Bulma blinked and then rubbed her tired eyes before facing her mate. She smiled as she suddenly saw him shirtless. She could now see the vestiges of a dream she had before. Of covering her clueless mate with chocolate and strawberries. But she'd never make him agree now! He was protecting her, he said last time when he left the bedroom to train instead of giving her what she wanted the most: sex.  
  
So she turned sad-puppy eyes to her mate and began to play her role as her new idea formed in her mind. She was having the craving bouts now whether the kid inside of her was asking for it or not.  
  
"Kakarott?" - he was puzzled at her behavior.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor. see. uhm." - she stopped knowing that that would draw out his curiosity.  
  
"I'll do anything I can do to concede you what you wish, you know that love." - he expressed in a rather hushed whisper.  
  
"I have cravings for chocolate and strawberries." - she said. He was puzzled by that request.  
  
## Only that? I thought she wanted something weird. something she knows I cannot comply to. Whatever that may be? I don't know. I don't understand women enough to even answer my own question. I nod at her request deciding to go to the kitchen to fetch her heart's desire. ###  
  
"WAIT!" - Her loud voice halts his movement and he turns to her confused.  
  
"Did you change your mind?" - at her shaking head he is once again puzzled.  
  
"Uhm.. no. It's just that I was hoping you'd bring a gallon of chocolate milk with the strawberries. I'm very hungry." - she emphasized the 'very' to make him understand that it was a big one. His face seemed puzzled for two seconds before understanding dawned on him.  
  
"Sure. Should I bring you that over here or do you prefer it somewhere else?"  
  
"Actually I am kind of tired from working. I'll go to our room and await you there." - then she left the lab. He merely shook his head.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
// if I was your woman,  
the things I'd do to you  
but I'm not, so I can't  
then I won't  
but if I was your girl//  
  
Chi felt refreshed. She had managed to rid herself of that annoying feeling of desire and she knew it could last for the rest of the night if she could worry herself with other things. Like taking food to the boy. Which she did as soon as she made her way to the kitchen. then she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There stood Kakarott totally in the nude. She looked up to the clock on the wall and winced. Apparently after her bath, time had flown by pretty quickly.  
  
// allow me some time to play with your mind  
and you'll get there again and again  
close your eyes and imagine my body  
undressed//  
  
He hadn't noticed her. She knew that much by the way he was staring vacantly into space. His gaze directed to the stairs. Her black spandex body suit was dirty and worn and she knew for a fact that sooner or later she'd have to have it cleanse out. But that was not what she was supposed to be thinking. She knew she should go. she wouldn't be able to keep herself from whimpering or moaning out loud were he to look at her.  
  
Though she always kept her tail around her waist, in her nervous state she had unknowingly let it go and now it switched back and forth. She had decided to pretend that he wasn't there. It seemed to work with almost everything. But she had not counted for his tail to react to hers.  
  
Kakarott saw Chi just when his tail firmly grabbed hold of hers. He noticed for the first time that she always wore the same suit and that Bulma had never given her anything else. He briefly wondered why was that.  
  
She noticed that the scent he had all over him was not completely of the onna's. He had chocolate all over him. Her stomach growled and she wished she could run, but knew it was futile to do so.  
  
// take your time, we've got all night  
you on the rise as you're touching my thighs  
and let me know what you like  
if you like, I'll go down  
da down down down da down down//  
  
He looked at her tail and sighed. He really didn't know why. but he felt like exploring her fur for. what? He suddenly asked himself wondering where had that thought come from. He figured it had something to do with Bulma had done to him two hours ago.  
  
FlashbackEnd of Flashback  
  
// I'll hold you in my hand and baby  
your smooth and shiny feels good against my lips, sugar  
I want you so bad I can taste your love  
Right now, baby//  
  
She whimpered when his tail began to rub itself on hers. There was an attraction between the two of them and Kakarott wondered where did Chi come onto all of this. He could feel her inner lips opening and closing as she tried to control her desire for him. This came as a shock. He didn't expect that to happen. Seasoned warrior and killer Chi was not immune to desire and lust.  
  
// day and night, night and day  
all I've got to say is  
if I was your girl, oh the things I'd do to you//  
  
He willed his tail to let her go and said nothing as she ran from the room. He couldn't offer her an apology because he himself did not know what had happened. He sighed. He was confused and he didn't know why or how had his road bifurcated. He set his eyes to the clock and decided it wasn't too late to crash over his old room to sleep.  
  
// I'd make you call out my name  
I'd ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman, things I'd do to you  
But I'm not, so I can't, then I won't  
But if I was your girl// 


	20. Ch 20

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
He had always been Argus - eyed when it came to his surroundings. He was always on top of everything and anything for that matter. Yet, lately he couldn't concentrate enough in anything else but her. It was because of her he was going through this stupid thing called marriage, it was her the reason why he couldn't sleep at night and the reason why he'd begun to feel her despair. He wasn't sure how it happened. He had been asleep and he was sure she had been too, but it was real. he felt her tears and heard her cries.  
  
He awoke instantly. Yet, when he turned to his left he knew she was still asleep. Then he noticed that she was indeed crying. The glorious seasoned female warrior lying next to him was weeping and he wasn't sure why. Was he hurting her in some ridiculous way? Ridiculous because females always thought different than males and what he'd think of as ridiculous could be potentially very worthy of taking the time to speak of it and try to work it out.  
  
But he couldn't move his jaw to do such a menial task as talking. He wasn't bred that way. His father only taught him to fight and to insult. He never taught him anything else that was not related to fighting so anything that was remotely related to emotions and feelings, he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
He and Radditz were the same in that position but totally different in others. When Vegeta showed his anger, he was obviously angry. When Radditz said nothing, you began to question his sanity. But they were saiyans, it was okay for them to be able to feel that strongly about not saying anything to anyone about their feelings.  
  
Then there was Kakarott. he was different. He'd overhear Bardock telling his oldest to take good care of his youngest brother. He hadn't known what he meant by that, but when he found Freeza handling a young seven year old Kakarott in the most intimate ways, he understood it perfectly well. Kakarott had been innocent and Freeza had killed that innocence in one hit. And as his prince, the eldest one of all three male saiyans. he could not have stopped it.  
  
He could barely lift a finger to help him. But not to worry, Kakarott had survived. In ways he could still not begin to understand how. Kakarott had achieved what in a thousand years of training and training he could never have been able to achieve. Well. he had achieved it. because of the woman lying next to him. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't be alive today. As simple as it was, he could still not make the first move and try to talk to her.  
  
He sighed knowing she'd wake up soon and they'd go back to the same routine. He knew he had a way of stopping this, but yet he didn't know how to show her what he felt. Instead. he caressed her cheek and kissed her left brow. He didn't noticed though that she was starting to stir awake.  
  
She woke up feeling extremely warm. Then when she opened her eyes, she found her mate looking at her and the deep concern shining in his dark eyes could not be hidden from her with a scowl.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" - her question startled him out of his stupor.  
  
He wanted to say nothing and stand up to shower, but instead he leaned over her face and kissed her long and hard leaving her breathless. Then he was taking her pajamas off and kissing her sensuously. Slowly inching his way to her stomach, while she grabbed hold of his spiky locks while her fingers played with his hair not knowing she was teasing him.  
  
He took her slowly feeling immensely content at making her tremble. Only he could make her feel that amount of pleasure. Soon he was going to pick up the pace and it'd be all over and he frowned at that stopping for a mere second before changing gears and grabbing her by her bottom to lie down on his back.  
  
She didn't understand why he had stopped for taking her until he started to nip at her throat while his tail wrapped itself around hers. The pleasure began to rise deep within her.  
  
An hour later, she was on the brink of just telling him to hurry up but knew in the back of her mind that he also had to have some release. But she wasn't prepared when he switched gears again and began to. what?! Purr?! It couldn't be. The fact that the purring was getting her more hot and bothered than before was not the issue she was trying to ignore, it was more likely the fact that he was already fully sheathed inside of her and he hadn't even moved to put her back to the mattress to do so.  
  
And then when she couldn't stand it anymore, she moved making him groan. Suddenly, the pace picked up mightily. Unbeknownst to any of them, since their attention was only on the emotions they drag out of each other, they had both turned super saiyan in their sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chi sat on the grass staring into a starless sky. She sighed. Things were becoming harder to understand for the neko and she couldn't help but feel that she was overdoing the stay on Earth. Her small friend Pan was already settled into a life with the Saiyan Prince and there was nothing more to look out for.  
  
It was time to leave. It was time to leave everything behind and go back to her life. 


	21. Ch 21

Fallen for the Kill By: Hope_Poe26  
  
The trip to Namek-sei was thankfully uneventful. He got fed and no one really bothered to mention to him that this was the last time he'd ever see any of them. But he still knew and still wanted her. He wanted her like he wanted no one else and one day, if he got his wish, he would see the Saiyan Prince dead and Pan would be his forever.  
  
But as the light became intense he began to wonder... if somehow he had changed for the worst? He shrugs away the thoughts as if there were nothing but moths of dust on his shoulder. Whatever they wish for him to be... whatever that may be... he'll come back. He'd always come back.  
  
*-*  
  
They stood there waiting for the door of the ship to open. Green men with pointy ears and fangs. Short, tall... it didn't matter 'cause they came in different sizes and suddenly Pan was sick. Feeling much more sick than she had in her whole life. She stepped back and moved away from her mate. Vegeta just looked at her, wondered why she felt sick and let her go to wherever she wanted to go inside the spaceship.  
  
Thought that maybe she felt ill at leaving the brat behind... no. That was not the reason, because she had whispered his name... Vegeta's name when she rode out her own orgasm.  
  
Thought that maybe she wasn't used to the gravity in this planet... Namek-sei wasn't best known for it.  
  
And as he presented himself in front of those green aliens, he wondered briefly, why did he have a slim notion of what she was feeling. Why did he think she was somewhat okay even as he felt her puke into the bathroom's bassinet? Why did he feel elated that this should come now of all times?  
  
*-*  
  
He knew them. He knew them all, because he trained with them for two years. And he was so happy to be back and see Dende, Nail and he hoped he could see Piccolo once again. Piccolo was older, but he would be happy still to see him. Really happy to see him again.  
  
But this happiness he kept at bay, knowing there was something he needed to take care of first. Talking to the old man in front of him, he explained briefly about the situation. Yes, he liked to be petted and told that he did good to kill all the royal ice-jin at once; but he was more concerned of how he wanted to get rid of the boy. No! Not to kill him, he told the namek. He wasn't one to want to kill everything within sight. But the old Namek agreed. Then he said...  
  
"We will find a way for him to go without causing you much damage." – then he nodded and he was hugged by a number of Namekusei's at once all cheering him on for defeating the royal ice-jin family and freeing them all from the hurt and the pain they caused them.  
  
*-*  
  
At night... well Vegeta thought it was night... because the sky was alighted, but he was sure that it was night and it was a time to sleep. But his mate was nowhere to be seen and here he was sitting on one of the green patches of land waiting for whatever he had to wait. And it was Kakarott who came instead of his mate.  
  
"They're ready." – and then left without saying anything else.  
  
*-*  
  
There was a big – humongous – dragon sitting on thin air awaiting for some wishes to be made.  
  
Pan couldn't believe it. And everything was suddenly right... because she forgot the existence of whoever it was that was – hey he disappeared into the thick air – just standing there a minute ago. 


	22. Epilogue

Fallen for the Kill By: HopePoe26  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the lines of this song. It's from Def Leppard.  
  
A/N: Finally!!!! I am so happy to get this over with. I really didn't expect to write it so long, but at least it wasn't as long as Truthfully yours. If you think I should write a sequel, email me or review. Frankly, any other story Pan/Vegeta that may come from this one may not appear, but if I get enough motivation.. maybe – just maybe – I'd write a sequel. It's been swell, guys.  
  
/Here I am, I'm in the wrong bed again It's a game I just can't win/  
  
He felt like this was wrong. The girl lying beside him had green hair and it somehow reminded him of someone from his past, the past he could never seem to remember right. Something about wicked kool drinks or something like that. And everywhere he went, there was no record he'd ever been there. But he felt it in his skin, his bones, his head, his eyes and yet he could not remember what, why and how did he feel uncomfortable whenever a legend was told. Something that he was sure it was all a bunch of lies, but it rang true when he was drunk.  
  
/Have you ever needed someone so bad, yeah Have you ever wanted someone you just couldn't have/  
  
He couldn't seem to think of something from the past for more than a minute before his mind ran away. It was like a big part of his existence was never there. It was like someone he had known and loved was there yet in his world that person wasn't even alive.  
  
Just a dream some said. Others, they just looked at him as if he was from outer space. Then they'd just shake their heads and say behind his back, 'there goes another loony on the street'.  
  
One girl had even bothered to go and try to find out something about his past. And fear of the unknown never brought her back. So, he was enduring this mystery dream alone. Even if there was a girl lying next to him, his nights were so cold.  
  
/Did you ever try so hard that your world just fell apart Have you ever needed someone so bad/  
  
He had no definite place to live and he had no particular trade. Yet, he always had the right kind of money in his pocket and no one ever threw him out of an inn because he'd make trouble.  
  
He tried and tried and he couldn't keep up. The damn headaches always came back with a force that was both vengeful and regretful at the same time. As if they were forced by another individual far more stronger than he. But yet, he was in the same position to defend himself from any attacker. Could he? Could he do so? And, he was back to that infinite unknown longing that he couldn't figure out if it had been his past or not.  
  
/And you're the girl I gotta have I gotta have you baby, yeah/  
  
So he kept his mouth shut now. He knew something now. He knew he yearned for a red headed beauty that had hurt him. But aside from that, there was nothing else he remembered.  
  
/Every dream I dream is like Some kinda rash 'n' reckless scene/  
  
He dreamt about it. And had he not seek out some help from an hypnosis doctor, he'd never remembered her. Yet, she had no name and her eyes were always obscured from his view. All he knew was that he'd been madly in love with her and that she had red hair. But someone had had the gall to take her away from him. Someone who was extremely powerful. Someone who was also obscured from his view. And the headaches came back with a vengeance. Even as he lay there in that doctor's office, he tried so hard to remember the details, but they vanished as quickly as they came. And all he could hang onto was the minimal details of her red flaming hair.  
  
/To give out such crazy love You must be some kinda drug/  
  
But as he stared back at the green haired girl lying beside him, he wondered if this life of his was a dream. If he were a dream, if because of this fateful un-requited love he was drugged or being drugged. And he feared deeply for his safety, but he hungered her the same. The same want, the same hunger everyday every night.  
  
/And if my time don't ever come For me you're still the one/  
  
The doctor assured him he was real, that his life was real and that pills would assuage his migraines, yet they had yet to serve their purpose. And still he eagerly wanted – waited – to see her one day and bring her back to him.  
  
/Damned if I don't, damned if I do I gotta get a fix on you/  
  
So he kept his mouth shut now. He knew something now. He would have her yet. Whoever she was, this red haired beauty that haunted his subconscious and made it impossible for him to go back.  
  
/And you're the girl I gotta have I gotta have you baby, yeah/  
  
For how long he would try with his hardest whim to win over this impossible fight just to have her again. And he was very determined to win.  
  
/It's a game I just can't win, oh/  
  
"Are you going to come back to bed?" – she said.  
  
And for a second he remembered something else. A woman with a serene looking face that made him promise never to forget her even if she died. Sort of like a déjà vu. He felt it in his heartbeat. The memory and how it slipped from his hands so quickly and so suddenly as it came to him.  
  
/Have you ever wanted someone, you just couldn't have Did you ever tried so hard, yeah/  
  
And he'd abide his time for now and wish for his memory back and someday he'd have that red haired beauty by his side. And whoever tried to get her away from him would just have to die.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
